REDEMPTION
by Clarisse972
Summary: UA. Edith n'écoute pas Thomas, elle le sait en danger avec cette folle de Lucille et malgré toute sa colère elle ne peut se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle se précipite dans la pièce et le sauve in extremis.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fois j'aborde le thème du film « **Crimson peak** ». Je l'ai vu 3 fois au cinéma, c'est dire si j'aime l'histoire qui m'a fascinée. Néanmoins, la fin m'a rendue triste et j'ai voulu en créer une autre moins sombre mais au final, je sens que ça ne va pas être mieux.

Il y aura les PDV de Thomas et Edith et ce sera une fic courte.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Legendary.

Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent déjà, merci de votre fidélité.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !^^

Relecture **Brynamon**.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 1

* * *

 **PDV Edith**

Alors que je le regardais s'éloigner vers le danger, confuse et toujours en colère, je tergiversais car si ma tête me disait de m'enfuir, mon cœur, lui, y était opposé contre toute logique. J'étais encline à le croire, à croire à ce que j'avais perçu dans ses yeux pendant tous ces mois. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai des lieux, la main crispée sur … sur rien ! Je n'avais rien pour me défendre ! L'idiote ! Tant pis, j'étais déjà vers l'embrasure de la porte, j'entendais Thomas parler à sa sœur. Je fouillai des yeux la pièce de l'entrée, repérant un chandelier. Je fus détournée de mon but, distraite par les aveux de Thomas qui confirmait à Lucille ce que je savais déjà. Il m'aimait …

Je sus à ce moment-là que je devais agir tout de suite.

-Thomas ! Attention !

Lucille, fit volte-face, son scalpel en main, et bondit sur moi avec un cri de rage.

-Vous !

J'avais déjà mon arme de fortune en main, malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans ma jambe, je la frappai d'un coup en plein visage mais elle dévia et prit l'impact contre son oreille, sa joue, sa bouche. Le regard qu'elle ne me lança une fois à terre était glaçant, elle tenta de se relever, à moitié assommée. Thomas voulut l'aider, elle le menaça de son arme. Il recula un peu, elle me fit face à nouveau.

-Vous me l'avez pris, espèce de catin ! Je vais vous tuer ! Hurla-t-elle de sa bouche ensanglantée.

Sa rage était infinie, Thomas la saisit par la taille, l'empêchant de se jeter sur moi.

-Arrête Lucille, ne lui fais pas de mal ! Laisse-la partir, je t'en supplie !

Ses gestes redoublèrent de virulence, ses bras voletèrent, le blessant légèrement au bras au passage. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, le visage déformé par le chagrin. Il attrapa son poignet, le tordant si durement qu'elle dut lâcher l'arme. Son visage était violacé, couvert de sang. Je l'avais bien amochée. Elle étouffa un cri, portant sa main vers son autre plaie, blessure que je lui avais causée avant de m'enfuir. Elle avait du mal à respirer, ses jambes vacillèrent.

-Calme-toi, je t'en prie, la pria Thomas. Je resterai avec toi. Je te le promets, je te le promets. Il n'y a que toi.

« Non ! » Eus-je envie de lui hurler, mais le regard désespéré qu'il me lançât démentait ses propos. Il essayait une dernière fois de me garder en vie.

-Partez ! Me supplia-t-il.

Il avait du mal à la maintenir debout, il s'effondra avec elle sur le sol.

-Non, persistai-je, je ne partirai pas sans vous.

Nos yeux s'interceptèrent, se soudèrent dans un même besoin de communion, communiquant silencieusement. Lucille s'en rendit compte et dans un dernier effort rageur, elle le repoussa vers l'arrière et il heurta la cheminée. Il tomba inanimé sous mes cris effarés. Nous nous fîmes face, elle et moi, comme des gladiateurs dans une arène prêts à se sauter dessus. Où trouvait-elle cette force ? Où trouvais-je la mienne ? Il me suffisait de penser à Thomas, à mon ami agonisant dans les souterrains et à mon père.

-Vous étiez sa grande sœur, vous auriez dû le protéger et ne pas abuser de son affection. Vous l'avez étouffé, vous l'avez perverti, vous l'avez souillé. Et le pire de tout, vous en avez fait un assassin ! Il est meurtri à jamais, condamné à porter vos pêchés et vos crimes immondes !

Cette idée me fit souffrir, mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Le visage de Lucille se crispa de douleur, une douleur plus morale que physique mais je ne me laissai en rien attendrir.

-Vous méritez de mourir pour ce que vous avez fait!

-Il m'a aidée, et il a cautionné tout ce que nous avons dû faire pour survivre, s'opposa-t-elle, lui aussi mériterait la mort. Mais êtes-vous capable de lui ôter la vie ? Etes-vous seulement capable de tuer ? Risqueriez-vous d'entacher votre âme à jamais, vous la jeune, la candide, la naïve petite fleur que vous êtes ?

Elle était condescendante même face à sa propre mort, ou alors était-ce du désespoir déguisé ? Je ne me laissai pas atteindre, en proie à une rage profonde qui me consumait férocement. Une rage dirigée uniquement vers elle.

-Je ne puis me résoudre à le tuer, concédai-je. Mais ne me sous-estimez plus !

-Vous croyez avoir gagné son affection ? M'ignora-t-elle.

-J'ai gagné bien plus, j'ai gagné sa confiance et son amour.

-Vous êtes bien stupide de le croire, ragea-t-elle.

Elle me sauta dessus par surprise, et attrapa ma gorge.

-Vous savez que j'ai raison, crachai-je, et c'est ce qui va vous perdre !

Elle eut un rictus étrange et triste sur son visage froid, serrant un peu plus ma gorge.

-Il était à moi. Et vous me l'avez pris ! Mais au final, vous le perdrez aussi car jamais il ne vous pardonnera de m'avoir tuée, et jamais vous ne lui pardonnerez d'avoir tué ces femmes.

Ses yeux devinrent glacés, comme fous.

-Il va falloir agir, il va falloir me tuer avant que je ne vous tue.

Attendait-elle que je la délivre ? Devrais-je lui faire cette faveur ? Je manquai d'air, mes doigts engourdis serraient si fort le chandelier que je crus ne pas pouvoir m'en servir mais il me suffit de repenser à mon père pour retrouver toute ma motivation. Elle ne para même pas le coup qui atteignit sa cible largement, et elle s'effondra de tout son long, le crâne enfoncé. Le sang s'étalait lentement sur le sol, je ne lui accordai pas plus de temps et courus vers Thomas, toujours assommé.

-Thomas !

Je le secouai doucement puis plus activement en ne le voyant pas réagir. J'étais affolée à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je venais de tuer un être humain, je me sentais salie et j'en voulais à Lucille de m'avoir imposé cela. J'avais, de plus, la sensation que Thomas aurait du mal à supporter ce que j'avais fait, comme l'avait annoncé Lucille. Je voulais revoir ses yeux, y voir son amour avant qu'il sombre dans la détresse et le chagrin. Je voulais m'appuyer sur lui, lui communiquer mon mal-être pour qu'il l'absorbe et le détruise mais était-ce seulement possible ?

-Thomas…

Je lui caressai la joue, auscultant son crane en même temps de mon autre main. L'avais-je perdu ? Je me penchai pour rechercher un souffle. Il respirait, Dieu soit loué ! En me redressant, j'aperçus enfin ses iris de ce bleu si intense et lumineux, ils étaient confus.

-Edith ?

Il se mit assis, frottant la zone douloureuse de son crâne.

-Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Je pense oui.

Je l'aidai à se relever. Ma jambe refusa cet effort, je perdis l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa in extremis au rebord de la cheminée et me garda dans son sillon, m'évitant une chute douloureuse.

-Ça va ?

J'aurais dû dire oui, mais à la place je me camouflai contre sa chemise, effondrée. Je le sentis se raidir, je supposai qu'il venait d'apercevoir sa sœur. Son cœur s'accéléra, cognat avec frénésie. Allait-il me le faire payer ? Allait-il encore fragmenter mon cœur et m'anéantir plus que je ne l'étais déjà en se révélant sous un jour que je ne voulais pas voir en lui ? Allait-il se montrer aussi corrompu que sa sœur ?

Non, c'était inconcevable et j'en eus la confirmation quand ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mes épaules.

-Vous n'avez rien ?

J'osai enfin un regard vers lui. Il affichait une réelle inquiétude, refoulant un chagrin immense que ses yeux peinaient à contenir.

-Je suis désolée Thomas.

Il parut perplexe.

-Désolée ?

Impossible de regarder vers Lucille, je fixai alors le sol.

-Je n'ai pu faire autrement.

L'avais-je seulement voulu ? Tout était confus désormais. J'étais lasse et anxieuse. Il m'obligea à le regarder, il avait compris, il me sourit, un sourire doux et triste.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, c'est à moi de vous demander pardon. Mais je ne le ferai pas, je ne vous ferai pas cet affront. Allez vite rejoindre votre ami avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang et partez. Partez aussi vite et aussi loin que possible.

Je voulus protester, il me dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée de la pièce.

-Je ne peux vous quitter ici, seul avec …elle.

J'étais toujours incapable de la regarder.

-Vous le devez et vous le ferez. Vous avez bien conscience que je ne puis partir avec vous ?

-Pourquoi ?

Je savais pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner. Il eut un soupir usé, il avait vieilli de cent ans. Je caressai sa joue encore une fois. Je ne me rassasiais pas de la douceur de celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant indéniablement le contact et tout mon être se transcenda. Je l'aimais tellement.

-Venez, insistai-je.

-Je dois enterrer ma sœur, et me rendre aux autorités.

-Non ! Vous serez pendu !

-C'est ce que je mérite.

-Je ne puis l'accepter. Nous n'avons qu'à fuir ensemble !

-Vous divaguez !

J'aurais pu me vexer mais j'étais surtout désespérée et aveuglée et stupide. Il avait raison mais comment aller contre ce que mon cœur me hurlait.

-Je le ferai pour vous.

-C'est de la folie, vous oubliez le Dr McMichael en bas. Il a besoin de vous, il est venu ici pour vous sauver, il mérite votre aide, votre amour.

Je me tus, il était dans le vrai mais …

-Je vous aime vous, pas lui.

-Et bien cessez ! Cria-t-il subitement, malheureux et furibond. Et partez !

Il me poussa fermement cette fois et referma la porte derrière moi. Je restai debout longuement devant cette porte, il n'y eut aucun son pendant une minute avant que je n'entende ses pas lents sur le sol. Il y eut des sanglots étouffés, je fus tentée d'ouvrir la porte, la main déjà sur la poignée mais je me retins. Il pleurait sa sœur, me reprochant sûrement sa mort. Que ressentait-il ? Qu'étais-je au fond pour lui ? Il avait refusé ma proposition, et aussi folle soit-elle, elle était sincère. Préférait-il la mort ? Je ne pouvais l'admettre !

« Tu es folle Edith !», me reprochai-je avec virulence. « Folle de lui pardonner toute cette noirceur. » Il en était auréolé. Il avait les mains couvertes de sang.

« Pars, pars loin ! Alan est en bas et il souffre, ne reste pas là comme une cruche !»

Je descendis alors pour aider mon ami, il était le seul désormais sur qui je pouvais compter.

* * *

La suite bientôt


	2. Partie 2

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci pour les alertes, les favoris !^^

Merci à **Sissy1789** pour sa review.

On poursuit avec le point de vue de Thomas. Ce n'était pas simple. J'espère tomber juste.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 2

* * *

 **PDV Thomas**

Je me sentais vide en cet instant.

Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, je n'étais qu'une coquille vide.

Le corps de ma sœur gisait là, sans vie. Jamais plus je n'entendrais le son de sa voix. Jamais plus elle ne me sourirait, jamais plus elle ne me réconforterait. Je devrais me sentir libre mais sa mort était un trop grand prix à payer. Je ne lui en voulais pas de cette voie qu'elle m'avait fait suivre. Je devrais, mais je ne le pouvais pas car elle avait agi par affection pour moi. Son amour était sincère, le seul que je n'aie jamais connu. Toutes ces femmes qui prétendaient m'aimer se fourvoyaient. Elles ne pouvaient réellement m'aimer car elles ne me connaissaient pas, pas tel que j'étais. Lucille m'aimait depuis l'aube de mon existence, et n'avait jamais cessé malgré mes actes aussi faibles ou horribles soient-ils. Elle était la seule à savoir qui j'étais au fond de moi.

La seule, vraiment ?

Non, je ne pouvais décemment penser à elle.

Edith.

Je fermai les yeux, en proie à un sentiment moins acide qui évacuait lentement le néant dans mon cœur. Elle aussi me connaissait, pas de la même manière que Lucille, mais elle savait qui j'étais aujourd'hui et cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de venir me sauver de la seule personne que je ne pensais jamais devoir craindre. C'était aussi le pourquoi de mon chagrin : Lucille avait souhaité me faire du mal, brisée, je le sais, par ce que je lui avais confié au sujet d'Edith. J'étais responsable de cet accès de folie, j'aurais dû prédire qu'elle n'accepterait pas ce revirement. Elle n'aimait pas la demi-mesure, elle n'aimait pas partager, elle n'aimait pas le dédain, le mépris, et encore moins la déloyauté.

Et déloyal, je l'avais été. Mais cela avait été contre ma volonté, complètement en dehors de mon contrôle, je n'avais rien vu venir.

« Menteur ! » dirait-elle.

Je me rappelai quand elle m'avait demandé : « pourquoi l'as-tu choisie, elle ? »

Oui, pourquoi, en effet ? Pas moyen de le savoir. Etait-ce son visage candide ? La douceur de ses traits ? Son sourire malicieux ? Son regard franc ?

Je secouai la tête. A quoi bon ? Elle était partie, je l'avais renvoyée auprès de son ami, celui qu'elle devrait aimer. Bientôt elle ne penserait plus à moi, elle oublierait la folie dont elle avait fait preuve en voulant fuir avec moi, et moi, je serai entre quatre planches ou jeté dans une fosse publique, qui sait ? Les assassins ne récoltaient que peu d'égards.

J'étais tellement las. La perspective de ma prochaine mort ne m'était d'aucune aide, d'aucun réconfort. Je le devrais, j'allais bientôt rejoindre Lucille, mais non, je ne me sentais pas soulagé. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, de façon à ne plus voir la plaie béante de son crâne qui souillait ses cheveux d'un rouge poisseux. Elle était belle malgré la pâleur excessive de sa peau. Elle ne ressemblait ni à père, ni à mère, ni à moi. Elle se distinguait de nous trois physiquement et de par son caractère. Elle avait cette capacité à prendre le taureau par les cornes. Elle ne faisait jamais preuve de faiblesse, jamais elle ne faillissait. Cela la rendait exigeante, dure, sans pitié.

Mais elle savait aussi faire preuve de tendresse, d'indulgence et de compassion ; elle n'avait pas choisi cette vie qui l'avait endurcie. Elle avait dû prendre des décisions pour nous préserver, elle et moi. Des décisions difficiles pour la jeune fille qu'elle fut à l'époque. Je lui étais redevable, je l'avais bien compris. J'avais vécu notre séparation avec douleur, conscient qu'elle payait chèrement notre libération morale. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, je lui ai exprimé mon affection à nouveau comme elle le désirait, rongé par un profond malaise cette fois-ci, malaise sur lequel je n'avais su mettre des mots.

Mais nous étions liés, je le lui devais. Et mon humanité s'était éteinte peu à peu.

Si je devais exprimer un seul regret ce serait celui de ne pas avoir grandi en dehors de ces murs. Nous aurions pu éviter cette promiscuité et les dérives qui en ont découlé, provoquant un destin funeste et de nombreux dommages collatéraux. Si elle pouvait entendre mes pensées, elle me dirait encore : « arrête de tourner autour du pot, ce ne sont pas des dommages collatéraux mais des femmes de chair et de sang que nous avons assassinées de sang-froid. »

« Mon Dieu !» suppliai-je.

Je n'étais pas croyant. Et voilà que je me mettais à solliciter un être immatériel et sûrement inexistant. C'était bien aussi l'évidence de mon impuissance face à ce désastre. Je me relevai oppressé, attiré vers la fenêtre. J'avais besoin d'air frais, l'air dans la pièce était alourdi par l'odeur du sang. Une odeur que je ne supportais plus depuis longtemps. J'étais nauséeux.

J'ouvris en grand, laissant le froid du dehors et de la neige me revigorer. Seulement la vision du sol virant au rouge écarlate me saisit bien plus. Tout était dit, ainsi. Cette maison, ces terres, tout était en ruine. Je n'avais plus rien, plus de sœur, plus de femme, plus de maison.

Au loin, la silhouette d'Edith supportant son ami s'éloignait vers les grilles du domaine. Elle allait les franchir, guidée vers les lampes de villageois arrivant en renfort. McMichael avait été prudent, il avait anticipé le danger. Un être intelligent que je ne pouvais que respecter. Elle allait définitivement me quitter, sans un dernier adieu, sans un dernier regard. Je respirais par saccades, anéanti. Cet amour que je lui portais m'avait redonné vie un instant mais de manière extrêmement douloureuse. Mieux valait couper court, sinon je finirais gelé telle une statue de glace, les yeux fixés sur la dernière image d'un bonheur éphémère. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise mort en soi mais je ne pouvais me le permettre, je voulais avoir la force d'octroyer à ma sœur une sépulture décente.

J'allais refermer quand Edith s'immobilisa. Les mains sur les poignets, je patientai, figé par un fol espoir. Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant pour repartir dans une frénésie insensée quand elle se retourna vers la maison. Elle me voyait j'en avais la conviction, mais elle était trop loin pour que je devine son expression. Cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour m'apaiser. J'y voyais une ultime preuve d'amour. Elle ne m'avait pas tourné le dos, elle partait dans la contrainte. Je pouvais me tromper, peut-être était-ce ce que j'avais besoin de croire pour ne pas sombrer complètement.

Je ne voulais pas penser qu'elle puisse me haïr, que j'étais responsable de son malheur, du sang sur ses mains. Elle devait souffrir d'avoir ôté la vie à un être humain et qu'elle fut dans son bon droit ne devait pas l'aider.

Quand toutes les silhouettes ne furent plus qu'un souvenir, je me décidai à refermer les fenêtres et à tirer les rideaux, le cœur vide à nouveau.

Je devais m'occuper de ma sœur.

J'avais lavé Lucille, je l'avais rhabillée, puis je l'avais enterrée derrière notre maison, là où l'argile n'avait pas encore fait son effet. Frigorifié, j'étais malgré tout resté auprès d'elle longuement. En rentrant dans la demeure sans âme, j'avais nettoyé le sol du bureau, lavé le chandelier que j'avais ensuite disposé non pas sur le secrétaire mais au rez-de-chaussée, près de son piano. J'étais monté à mon atelier pour lui confectionner un dernier présent : une plaque en bois ornée de fleurs autour de son prénom. Je l'avais plantée dans la neige pour immortaliser sa présence.

-J'espère que tu reposes en paix.

Mais j'avais un doute à ce sujet.

Il était tard, quand je m'autorisai à prendre un bain. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais maculé par l'odeur de la mort. Je réfléchissais à mon dernier repas quand j'entendis une mélodie familière qui provenait d'en bas. Je bondis hors de la baignoire, toujours transi, et je me séchai rapidement. Je m'habillai en un temps record pour descendre voir ce qui se passait. Je savais ce que je trouverai en bas, et cette idée était atroce mais je ne pouvais me défiler.

Personne.

Il n'y avait personne. Et plus de musique. Avais-je imaginé cette mélodie ? Je m'approchai du piano pour en effleurer les touches, désemparé. Un froid polaire m'envahit en sentant quelque chose me frôler. Je fis volte-face dans un bond révélateur. Je n'étais pas seul ici, je le savais.

-Lucille ?

J'attendis mais rien ne se produisit. Je devenais fou, dans la douleur et le chagrin, j'espérais un retour en arrière, j'espérais revoir Lucille et Edith. Cette pièce était lugubre, sans vie désormais. Sur le tableau, mère se réjouissait, ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique mais la sensation était bien là et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Son intransigeance lui avait valu la mort, mais jamais je ne lui aurais souhaité pareil destin. Parfois encore, je faisais des cauchemars. Je rêvais tout en rouge, un rouge vif et anxiogène.

Anxieux, je l'étais à un degré inimaginable. Je me rendis aux cuisines pour me préparer du thé et des œufs. Du vrai thé sans poison. Oui, nous en avions. Je ne parvins pas à me restaurer plus que ça mais c'était mieux que rien. En remontant, je fis une halte dans sa chambre, elle était impeccable, parsemée de ses touches personnelles. Sur sa commode trônaient certaines reliques des jouets que je lui avais confectionnés, elle les aimait beaucoup. J'évitai de m'attarder sur le lit à baldaquin, plein de souvenirs honteux que je souhaitais oublier. Je ressortis en claquant la porte, conscient que jamais plus je n'y entrerai.

Dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai dans ce grand lit vide. L'absence de ma femme fut plus concrète dans cette pièce où nous avions dormi ensemble. Il y avait son peignoir posé sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils, ses habits et sa valise dans les armoires, un de ses livres sur sa table de chevet. Ses lunettes rondes étaient là aussi, juste à côté. Jamais elle n'avait repris son roman, pourtant elle ne manquait pas de talent.

Comment vivrait-elle maintenant que je l'avais dépossédée d'une partie de sa fortune ? Je ne devrais pas m'en soucier, parce qu'elle ne s'en soucierait pas. Elle n'était pas matérialiste, elle avait voulu me donner tout ce qui lui appartenait car elle croyait en moi. Et je l'avais déçue, je l'avais meurtrie, je l'avais tuée à petit feu. Un frisson glacé me parcourut. Avec chance, elle ne garderait pas de séquelles, son ami médecin y veillerait. C'était là mon dernier souhait : qu'elle retrouve la santé et soit heureuse.

Je m'endormis sur ces dernières pensées persuadé qu'à mon réveil les autorités camperaient devant ma porte.

OoooO

-Thomas ?

Quelque chose de doux me sortit de mes rêves rouges. Une main ? Une odeur florale me titilla le nez. Je connaissais la propriétaire cette peau délicate. Cependant, je craignais une hallucination sensorielle.

-Thomas, réveillez-vous.

Elle était bien là, penchée au-dessus de moi, soucieuse. Elle avait rattaché ses cheveux en un chignon haut, elle portait un manteau chaud, des gants.

-Que faites-vous là ?

Je m'assis pour mieux lui faire face. Elle me serra dans une étreinte douloureuse. Je le lui rendis avec plus de retenu. J'étais égoïstement heureux qu'elle soit là.

-Je suis venue vous chercher. Prenez quelques affaires et partons.

Elle se levait déjà, attrapa une de mes valises qu'elle ouvrit avec précipitation. Devant mon inertie, elle revint vers moi et me prit la main.

-Ils vont arriver, dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Je refusai de bouger, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Ne faites pas ça, me supplia-t-elle. J'ai déjà perdu mon père, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-Je suis coupable de sa mort.

-Mais non, Lucille a agi seule, je le sais.

-En entrant dans votre vie, je l'ai condamné.

-En entrant dans ma vie, vous m'avez appris ce qu'était la vie, la vraie, dans toute sa splendeur et dans toute sa laideur.

-Cela aurait dû vous faire fuir.

-J'ai essayé. Réellement. J'ai lutté pour ne pas revenir mais l'idée de votre mort m'est insupportable.

-Vous préférez devenir une fugitive ? Une paria ? Vous voulez vraiment devenir ce genre de femme ?

Elle retourna vers ma valise.

-C'est tout réfléchi, ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir fait ce choix.

* * *

La suite bientôt


	3. Partie 3

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci pour les alertes, les favoris !^^

Merci à **Sissy1789** , **Froshe** et **Machaon's Apprentice** pour vos reviews.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 3

* * *

 **PDV Edith**

Devant l'inertie de Thomas, je me sentis démunie mais je ne devais pas le lui montrer. Je ne savais pas si j'avais raison de me lancer dans cette folie, je savais juste que je n'avais aucune autre alternative. En quittant le domaine la veille, j'avais compris que je ne le verrais plus jamais si je reprenais le bateau vers les Etats-Unis. Mais ne plus le voir n'était rien en comparaison de la possibilité de sa mort. Il avait décidé de se rendre aux autorités et je savais qu'il tiendrait parole. Je l'avais respecté pour ce choix et je ne l'en avais aimé que plus. Je ne devrais pas, mais c'était comme ça.

J'avais laissé Alan au dispensaire le plus proche. J'y avais été moi-même soignée et lavée. Après une nuit réparatrice grâce au traitement administré par le médecin de garde, je m'étais levée à l'aube pour m'assurer qu'Alan avait été bien pris en charge. Je lui avais alors fait mes adieux.

 _-N'y retournez pas Edith._

 _-Je le dois._

 _-Il vous a fait du mal. Il recommencera._

 _Je refusais de le croire._

 _-Sa sœur est l'instigatrice de toutes ces horreurs._

 _-Il est adulte, il a agi en connaissance de cause._

 _-Vous ne comprenez pas._

 _Il grimaça, très las. Soucieuse, je m'assis près de lui._

 _-Reposez-vous._

 _Il attrapa ma main, la serra doucement. Son contact était familier, rassurant, doux. J'aurais pu m'en accommoder avec un peu de volonté, mais j'estimais qu'il méritait mieux. Et puis je voulais d'autres mains, d'autres bras._

 _-Je me sens triste._

 _-Ne le soyez pas. Prenez soin de vous, guérissez et rentrez aux Etats-Unis vous trouver une épouse digne de vous._

 _-C'est vous que je désirais, vous êtes la seule vous le savez._

 _Je me sentis misérable._

 _-Ne m'en veuillez pas._

 _Je caressai sa joue, son visage imberbe était pale, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais son destin aurait pu être pire si Thomas ne l'avait pas épargné._

 _-Vous êtes venu me sauver, jamais je ne l'oublierai, je vous serai redevable à vie._

 _Il secoua la tête, gêné._

 _-Je vous laisse une partie de mon héritage, faites-en bonne usage._

 _-Je ne puis accepter ! S'indigna-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu jusqu'ici._

 _-Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Je connais les raisons de votre venue, mais faites-le pour moi, en mémoire de mon père, aidez les démunis, les sans-abris, faites en sorte qu'ils reçoivent des soins gratuitement._

 _Ses traits s'apaisèrent._

 _-Vous êtes une personne tellement généreuse. Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?_

 _-Il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi._

 _Il cligna des yeux, luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil._

 _-Vous savez qu'il sera arrêté incessamment._

 _-Alors je dois faire vite._

 _Je l'embrassai sur le front, puis furtivement sur le coin de la bouche. Il tressaillit, troublé. Une infirmière entra et me demanda de le laisser se reposer._

 _-Adieu mon ami._

 _Et j'étais partie en claudiquant, le cœur serré. J'avais ensuite signé une décharge et je m'étais retrouvée à l'extérieur, sous un froid glacial, emmitouflée dans un manteau usagé déniché par l'une des infirmières dans une pile d'habits oubliés par d'autres patients._

Je fixai la valise grande ouverte, subitement découragée. Thomas daigna alors enfin se lever, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais me rafraichir et m'habiller.

Enfin…

Il se tourna vers moi une fois devant la porte.

-Vous êtes sure de vous ?

-Je ne suis sûre de rien. Mais si vous vous obstinez à rester là dans un quelconque besoin de rédemption, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, ça c'est une certitude.

Il s'étonna de ma réponse et quitta la pièce sans un mot, je me permis de fouiller ses affaires pour remplir cette unique valise, nous devions prendre le minimum. Je fis de même pour moi et attrapai mes lunettes et mon livre de chevet, un cadeau de mon père. Je pris aussi mon sac à main, y vérifiai le contenu : mon chéquier, mes liquidités, mes papiers, tout était là. J'ôtai mon manteau, la blouse grise que j'avais revêtu au dispensaire et je me changeai rapidement avec des sous-vêtements frais et une robe chaude. De nouveau parée, je fis le guet devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée du domaine. Le taxi patientait toujours dehors, motivé par l'argent que je lui avais promis. J'avais tellement peur que je craignais de m'évanouir. Alan avait été auditionné rapidement avant son admission au dispensaire. Il n'avait pu mentir et je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça. J'avais confirmé ses dires pour ne pas l'embarrasser et minimiser son acte de courage. Désormais, cela n'était peut-être plus qu'une question de minutes.

Les lieux étaient d'un rouge étouffant, je voulais partir d'ici au plus vite. J'avais croisé Lucille au rez-de-chaussée, elle n'avait pas daigné me regarder. Elle y jouait son air favori. Je l'entendais encore, il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses notes, mais comment la plaindre ? Je n'y parvenais pas. Je voulais l'oublier, oublier ce qu'elle m'avait fait à moi et à toutes ces femmes, je voulais oublier ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Thomas. Je voulais anéantir de ma mémoire cette image de leurs corps entrelacés.

Le pourrai-je ? Je devais lui en parler, je devais…

Je crus percevoir du mouvement au loin, mais avec ce brouillard, rien n'était moins sûr. Je me hâtai aussi vite que je pus hors de la chambre, il revenait déjà. Il avait fait diligence et malgré cela il était apprêté avec soin. Je vis de nouveau les doutes dans son regard. Je ne devais pas lui laisser le temps de se rétracter.

-Partons, vite !

Il attrapa les valises sans en vérifier le contenu et marcha derrière moi cette fois sans hésitation. Je frissonnai, gelée, en traversant les couloirs, en repassant devant le bureau maudit et en retournant vers l'entrée. Mon angoisse s'amplifia car la mélodie de Lucille s'était interrompue. Je ne voulais pas aller vérifier le pourquoi de ce silence et je saisis la poignée. Elle se matérialisa devant moi, me faisant sursauter. Elle agrippa ma main de la sienne, une sensation désagréable et glaciale.

-Lâchez-moi !

Elle était d'un gris charbonneux, sa peau s'effritait lentement, vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit, elle n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut. Thomas, derrière moi, ne la voyait pas. Elle ne voulait pas être vue ainsi par lui, je le devinais, mais pourquoi hanter ces lieux ?

-Qu'y-a-t-il Edith ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Lucille m'empêche de passer.

Autant être franche, ce qui eut le don de la courroucer.

-Lucille ? L'appela-t-il alors avec un chagrin audible.

Il m'avait cru sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il avança, je lui ordonnai de rester en retrait.

-Lucille, laisse-nous partir, insista-t-il.

Elle continuait de me maintenir le poignet de la seule force de son esprit, supposai-je.

-Il va mourir si nous restons ci, vous devez nous laisser partir.

Elle m'étudia sans un mot, ses yeux d'un marron doré n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la douleur.

-Il n'y a plus rien ici, rien qui ne vous retienne dans ces lieux, Lucille…

Je mentais, mais je voulais qu'elle me libère.

-Vous savez bien que c'est faux Edith, cette maison est un véritable cimetière, s'opposa Thomas.

Je ne le savais que trop bien mais le temps pressait.

-Vous avez payé vos fautes, Lucille, il est temps de lâcher prise. Je veillerai sur Thomas comme vous l'avez fait.

Ces mots me brulèrent la bouche.

-Et tant que je vivrai personne ne lui fera du mal. Il faut lui laisser une chance, si vous l'aimez, laissez-lui la possibilité d'être heureux.

Je ne voulais pas marchander avec elle. Cela me rendait furieuse mais je devais me contenir et cacher tout cette rancune.

-Lucille, je suis désolé, je t'ai blessée, si tu veux que je reste, je resterai.

Voilà qu'il recommençait ! Elle se tourna vers lui, mon cœur s'accéléra. J'avais peur qu'elle ne le fasse changer d'avis. A son expression, il était évident qu'il la voyait maintenant. Elle lâcha ma main et glissa vers lui à ma plus grande consternation. Il lâcha les valises et tendit ses mains vers les siennes. Elle les observa et y apposa les siennes. Je sentis ma propre conviction s'effriter, m'étais-je fourvoyée en pensant qu'il m'aimait suffisamment pour tout quitter comme je l'avais fait pour lui ? Elle était sa sœur, mais leur lien me révulsait à présent et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me l'exposent en plein visage.

-Thomas ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il m'avait entendu.

-Allez-y Edith, laissez-nous quelques minutes.

Je couvris mes cheveux de ma capuche en laine et je pris la décision de lui faire confiance. Dehors, le froid était mordant, le brouillard atténuait l'horreur de ce terrain de sang. Je m'engageai néanmoins sur ce sol maudit et rejoignis le taxi. Le chauffeur en m'apercevant, parut soulagé. Il descendit pour m'ouvrir, je me faufilai prestement au chaud, toujours gelée.

-Vous n'avez pas de bagages, madame ?

-Ils arrivent avec mon mari. Il ne va pas tarder.

Je le souhaitais ardemment du moins. Je lui réglai sa première course et nous patientâmes. Jamais le temps ne me sembla si long que ces dix minutes qui passèrent. Je fixais les grilles avec une telle insistance que mes yeux se desséchaient. Quand il apparut enfin, je ne réfléchis pas, j'étais déjà sortie du taxi et je boitillai vers lui.

Quand le véhicule s'ébranla pour quitter définitivement cet endroit, mon cœur fut plus léger, ma main serrant la sienne sans concession. Plus rien ne se mettrait entre nous, plus rien ne gâterait notre relation. Je m'autorisai enfin à verser des larmes de soulagement.

-Vous avez mal ?

-Oui, me rendis-je compte.

Ma jambe me faisait souffrir, ainsi que tous mes muscles. Une fois la pression retombée, mon corps se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

-Il faut retourner au…

-Non, le coupai-je. J'ai un traitement, il faut juste que je passe chez un pharmacien. Nous ferons une escale à Leeds.

OooO

Nous avions changé de taxi pour rejoindre la gare de Sheffield. Il était déjà tard et je décidai de dormir sur place. Mon but était de regagner Londres puis le port de Portsmouth afin de prendre le bateau pour la France.

J'étais épuisée en me laissant choir sur le lit de cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle était sobre, sans prétention mais propre et accueillante. Je posai ma canne (achetée à la pharmacie) contre le mur, Thomas avait tenu à porter nos valises. Il ne parlait pas, et si au début cela m'avait fait du bien maintenant cela me pesait. Il s'approcha pour m'aider à ôter mon manteau et se baissa pour enlever mes bottines. Il prenait beaucoup de précautions, toujours délicat, calme et patient. J'aimais ces qualités en général, encore plus chez lui. Je plongeai timidement ma main dans sa chevelure ébène. Elle était douce, soyeuse, magnifique. Il éleva son visage vers moi, m'offrant ses traits parfaits à contempler. La pâleur de son visage s'était accentuée, ce qui m'alarma.

-Vous sentez-vous bien ?

-Est-il utile de vous répondre ?

Même dans la tourmente, il était l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il conservait parfois l'expression d'un enfant perdu, je voulais faire disparaitre son mal-être mais en étais-je seulement capable ? N'avais-je pas été trop présomptueuse ? Je cherchai la réponse dans ses yeux lumineux mais il les détourna.

-Allongez-vous.

Il rangea mes chaussures et se défit de son manteau.

-J'aimerais me rafraichir avant et manger quelque chose.

-Je vais me rendre à l'accueil pour vous ramener un petit quelque chose. Disposez de la salle de bain, j'irai après.

J'étais dans la baignoire quand il revint. Je luttai pour ne pas m'endormir dans l'eau chaude. Ma tête me tourna un peu, je me sentis mal.

-Thomas !

Il entra en trombe, sans souci de bienséance. Je tendis mes bras plein de savon vers lui. Il attrapa une serviette et m'aida à me relever, mais impossible de tenir sur ma jambe, je geignis, honteuse de cet accès de faiblesse. Il me souleva et me posa à même le sol, assise je m'enroulai dans la serviette et il m'aida à me sécher. Ma robe de nuit était posée près du lavabo. Il continua de me prêter main forte et une fois présentable, je cessai de rougir.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Je hochai juste la tête, attendrie par tant de sollicitude. Il me porta jusque sur le lit, il avait déposé un plateau sur la table de chevet adjacente.

-Dinez pendant que c'est encore chaud. Je me suis permis de préparer vos médicaments avec un verre d'eau. Je vais me changer.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain. J'avalais doucement la soupe et les quignons de pains, sans perdre de vue que je devais lui en laisser la moitié pour qu'il se restaure aussi. Il n'avait rien avalé de la journée, et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. Je repensai à notre départ, me questionnai sur ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre ces murs entre lui et Lucille. Je secouai ma tête, énervée. Je devais avancer et non regarder vers le passé.

Après une demi-heure, je me levai avec peine, ma canne en main, je toquai à la porte.

-Thomas ?

-J'ai bientôt fini.

Le ton qu'il employa me fit froid dans le dos. Je me permis d'entrer, il n'eut pas le temps de camoufler le pistolet qu'il avait en main.

* * *

La suite bientôt


	4. Partie 4

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci pour les alertes !^^

Merci à **Sissy1789** pour sa review.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 4

* * *

 **PDV Thomas**

Torse nu, debout face au miroir du lavabo, je fixais cet homme haïssable qui me retournait cette haine sans détour.

J'avais du mal à respirer, je sentais la panique me gagner. Je devais en finir, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais un fardeau, un opportuniste, un incapable. Je ne savais rien faire d'autre que semer le malheur. J'avais eu le temps d'y repenser durant ce long trajet qui nous avait emmenés jusqu'ici. Une vérité insoutenable qui me nouait l'estomac, qui me compressait le cœur.

Mon regard se posa sur le pistolet que j'avais sorti de la poche intérieur de ma veste. Il gisait sur le marbre, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'il serve. Mes mains étaient posées à plat et l'encadraient. Je n'avais qu'un geste à faire et tout serait fini.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de fiable, je n'avais pas su protéger ma sœur, ni Edith, ni garder mon héritage. Je n'étais plus rien, je ne savais plus me définir. Tout avait volé en éclats : ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme. Edith cherchait à recoller les morceaux mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle y parvienne. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça car, même réparé, je ne serai jamais digne de recevoir son amour.

Je lui en voulais de ne pas être restée avec le Dr McMichael. Je lui en voulais de souffrir, de faire fi de sa santé, de perdre son intégrité et sa respectabilité pour si peu. Je n'en valais pas la peine.

J'avais envie de hurler, je le fis intérieurement, rageusement. Je savais que je la blesserai, que mon acte lui paraitrait égoïste après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré mais je ne voyais pas vers quelle autre issue me diriger. Je pourrais la laisser m'aimer, la laisser se sacrifier, mais quel genre d'homme je serais alors ? Je l'aimais c'était un fait, d'un amour neuf et étrange, d'un amour chaotique et diffus. Je me refusais à l'entrainer dans ma chute.

Ou alors avais-je peur qu'elle ouvre les yeux un jour et comprenne l'étendue de son erreur ? Qu'elle pose à nouveau sur moi des yeux aussi horrifiés que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre de Lucille ?

Non….

J'avais de nouveau envie de hurler. J'avais déjà le pistolet à la main, c'était celui de ma sœur, je l'avais pris pour nous défendre mais au final j'allais juste …

Edith frappa à la porte. Je devais gagner encore quelques minutes mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, et elle me surprit en flagrant délit. L'expression horrifiée que je ne voulais pas revoir s'imprima sur son visage, me piétinant un peu plus, me confortant dans mon choix. Je me tenais devant elle, je n'étais même pas présentable. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants.

-Cette arme est pour moi.

-Je l'avais bien compris. Je n'avais rien imaginé d'autre.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, Edith, crus-je bon de me justifier.

-Si vous vous faites du mal, vous m'en ferez également. Si vous pressez cette détente contre vous-même, je ferai la même chose la minute suivante.

Cette hypothèse me freina quelque peu.

-Donnez-moi cette arme.

Son expression avait changé, elle était en colère. Elle avança imprudemment en tendant sa main. Je ne pouvais pas me soustraire à elle, j'étais déjà acculé contre le lavabo. Je secouai la tête avec frénésie, refusant d'obtempérer. Elle lança sa canne vers la baignoire, elle y tomba dans un bruit métallique insupportable. Elle tituba en tentant un pas sans sa canne, éreintée, toujours furieuse. Je visai ma tempe sans plus y réfléchir. Le visage de mes victimes tournoyant dans ma tête me rendait fou. Je fermai les yeux avec force pour chasser ces images mais elles persistaient, amplifiées par la voix de Lucille.

-Je n'en peux plus !

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je voulais partir dignement mais ma voix se brisa dans cette dernière confession. Elle continuait de me parler mais je n'entendais plus rien. Mon cœur martelait dans ma tête, provoquant une migraine atroce. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Je me sentais désespérément seul face à la promesse de pourrir en enfer…

Quand sa main se posa sur la mienne, et malgré le brouillard du néant, je parvins à la discerner. Je rouvris les yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Edith était si proche que je me noyais dans ses yeux écarquillés d'angoisse et de tristesse.

-Vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre.

-Oh que si.

Elle s'en désola véritablement mais je n'étais pas réceptif. Alors elle se hissa (je ne sais comment) sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler mes lèvres des siennes. Sa main força la mienne à redescendre sans la moindre agressivité. De ce simple contact, elle m'irradia entièrement, profondément, apaisant mon âme, réchauffant jusqu'à mon cœur fané. Une fois mon bras le long de mon corps, elle se saisit de l'arme et recula. Je m'étais senti revivre, sensation encore présente, c'était peut-être éphémère mais c'était ce que je ressentais en cet instant. La brulure d'une gifle me ramena à une autre réalité.

-Dire que vous avez…vous avez…

Je lui avais fait beaucoup de mal. Sa respiration se saccada, elle recula en manquant de s'affaler, mon cœur tomba au sol, craignant un accident. Elle retrouva son équilibre.

-J'ai eu tellement peur…

Elle serra les poings, ravalant sa peine, vrillant sur moi des yeux furibonds.

-Si jamais vous osez recommencer…

Elle pointa l'arme vers sa poitrine. Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous mes pied, jamais de ma vie je n'avais éprouvé pareille détresse. Je tendis les deux bras vers elle mais elle était hors de portée.

-Non, Edith !

-Vous voyez… ce que ça fait.

Elle fondit en larmes et se détourna pour récupérer sa canne. Je tentai de la rejoindre mais elle me menaça avec.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

-Votre acte égoïste a failli me briser, je vous en veux à un point dont vous n'avez pas idée.

J'en avais une idée au contraire.

-Je vais me débarrasser de cet objet de malheur. Ne vous avisez pas de me suivre.

OooooO

J'avais attendu, toutes lumières éteintes, debout comme une sentinelle devant les larges fenêtres de notre chambre située au quatrième étage. Il faisait nuit noire quand elle apparut à l'entrée de l'hôtel, éclairée par les réverbères, elle semblait être entourée d'un halo. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt, ses épaules se voutèrent, accentuant ma honte, puis elle se remit droite quand le portier lui ouvrit. Elle entra dans le hall et j'hésitai à descendre l'aider à monter ces quatre étages. Je commençais à la connaitre, du moins j'avais cette prétention, et je me retins d'aller à sa rencontre. Je rallumai une lampe et pris place dans l'unique fauteuil. Elle entra tant bien que mal et je ne pus qu'aller l'aider, tant pis si elle me repoussait. Etonnamment, elle accepta mon bras et je lui ôtai son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle avait gardé sa robe de nuit en dessous. Elle s'allongea sans attendre mais fut prise de quintes de toux sanguinolentes qui me retournèrent l'estomac. Je lui tendis un mouchoir, elle s'en servit sans un mot avant de prendre ses médicaments.

-Il me faudra un peu de temps avant de guérir, mais ça va aller, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant si mal en point.

-Vous ne nourrissez donc aucune rancune pour ce que je vous ai infligée ?

-Non, dit-elle avec lassitude. Et si vous pensez que je suis stupide, vous avez sûrement raison.

Elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et ferma les yeux.

Je passai ma nuit dans ce fauteuil à la veiller, sombrant parfois dans mes rêves rouges dans lesquelles mes défuntes épouses en putréfaction me tiraient vers une fosse remplie d'argile. Edith s'agita en plein milieu de son sommeil, marmonnant mon prénom. Je me sentis misérable, décidément, était-ce ce à quoi j'étais destiné ? Pourquoi voulait-elle que je vive de la sorte ? Etait-ce une punition ? Je m'assis à ses côtés et épongeai son front en sueur avec la serviette de table laissée sur le plateau. Elle s'apaisa lentement et replongea dans un profond sommeil. La lune éclairait ses traits, elle était sereine et douce, je retrouvais la femme qui m'avait dérobé de l'affection bien malgré moi. Elle avait un impact édifiant sur moi, elle n'avait souvent pas besoin de parler, son sourire à lui seul en disait long. Il exprimait une tendresse qui m'était destinée, elle était pure, sincère, honnête, non corrompue.

Me pardonnerait-elle cet accès de faiblesse ? Méritais-je son pardon ? Que pouvais-je donc lui apporter ?

Je m'étais endormi près d'elle, et je n'avais pas fait d'autres cauchemars. Je perçus son regard sur moi, avais-je envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Elle dut percevoir mon réveil car elle se redressa et essaya de se lever.

-Laissez-moi vous aider.

-Non.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bains et n'en ressortit qu'une bonne heure après. Elle était belle dans cette robe d'un jaune pâle doux et seyant. J'avais envie de défaire ce chignon si austère.

-Nous allons déjeuner, préparez-vous.

-Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Ne devrions-nous pas éviter de nous montrer en public ?

-Sûrement, mais il est impératif que vous mangiez. Le voyage sera long.

Dans la salle de restaurant, je m'assis en face d'elle. Je ne voyais qu'elle, c'était effrayant. Je tentai de me concentrer sur mon environnement, les gens autour de nous ne nous prêtaient aucune attention. J'avais acheté un journal à l'accueil. Je me mis en devoir de l'étudier. Les nouvelles nous concernant n'étaient pas encore à la une.

-Alors ?

-Rien, la rassurai-je.

-Vous voyez, nous ne sommes pas encore des fugitifs.

-Ça ne saurait tarder.

-D'ici là nous serons à l'abri. Nous investirons dans une maison, nous pourrons tout recommencer en France.

Tout recommencer ? Cette idée était alléchante mais peu réalisable. L'odeur du thé, des toasts et des œufs réveillèrent brutalement mon estomac mis à mal depuis vingt-quatre heures. J'avais si faim que j'en eus le tournis. Si elle le remarqua elle ne jugea pas utile de le notifier. Je me restaurais lentement pour me réhabituer et la sensation de malaise s'en alla d'elle-même.

-Où êtes-vous partie hier soir ?

-Pensez-vous réellement que je vous le dirai ?

-Il faut que vous compreniez…

-Non, je ne veux plus en parler.

-Nous ne pouvons pas…

-Pas quoi ? Ignorer les choses désagréables qui nous blessent ?

Pourquoi tant d'incorrections ?

-Cessez de me couper la parole et je pourrai vous répondre.

-Allez-y ! Je suis toute ouïe !

-Ne soyez pas sur la défensive.

-Je ne le suis pas, j'ai peur, non, cela est pire, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ce que vous pourriez me dire.

-Comment cela ?

-Pas ici.

-Edith…

-Il est temps de partir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions sur le départ. Nous traversâmes les rues pavées avec précaution pour regagner la gare. J'aurais aimé la soutenir, cependant, avec les valises, je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité. Elle acheta nos billets et des en-cas. Je fus soulagé une fois assis dans notre compartiment-couchette en première classe. Elle s'installa en face, et décida de me fixer inlassablement. Au lieu d'être un plaisir c'était un supplice parce que je décelais de la déception. C'était insupportable !

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? M'emportai-je.

-Parce que je vous aime.

Cette réponse laconique eut le don de me radoucir.

-Pourquoi cette déception dans ce cas ?

-A votre avis ?

C'était agaçant, Lucille aussi faisait cela. Etait-ce l'apanage des femmes ce besoin de ne rien dévoiler pour que les hommes devinent ce qu'elles avaient en tête ?

-Est-ce ma tentative de vous laisser libre ?

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous nommez votre lâcheté ?

Le coup porta. Je ne sus comment contenir ce qui montait en moi, je serrai les dents, contractant mes mâchoires. Elle eut un bref éclair de satisfaction dans ses iris bleutés avant de les dévier vers le paysage qui défilait.

-Vous me punissez, parvins-je à dire par je ne sais quel miracle. Je le comprends mais la méchanceté ne vous sied guère.

-J'ai été à bonne école pourtant. Lucille a été un bon professeur.

-Elle n'était pas méchante.

Je l'aurais frappée, elle n'aurait pas exprimée autre chose.

-Pas méchante, siffla-t-elle, pas méchante, répéta-t-elle plus fort, _pas méchante_! Criai-t-elle cette fois. Vous avez raison, elle n'était pas méchante, elle était d'une abominable cruauté !

Il fallait que je supporte, il ne fallait pas que je réagisse, il fallait…

Rien à faire, j'étais furieux. Elle se décomposa et se jeta sur moi sans prévenir.

* * *

Edith est en mode furie, lol.

La suite bientôt.


	5. Partie 5

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Sissy1789** et **Nell's Utopia** pour vos reviews.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 5

* * *

 **PDV Edith**

La colère m'avait fait me jeter sur Thomas.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée me faire ça ? Pourquoi vous ne l'en avez pas empêchée ? Pourquoi vous l'avez aidée ?

Je tambourinais sur sa poitrine, furieuse. J'avais besoin de réponses et il restait immobile, muet. Je ressentais sa propre colère, elle était visible dans ses iris, j'attrapai alors le col de sa veste, car tout cela m'était intolérable.

-Répondez !

Il attrapa mes bras, m'obligeant à le lâcher.

-Reprenez-vous.

Il me repoussa sur mon siège et se rassit en lissant ses habits. La porte s'ouvrit, le contrôleur entra et je dus me reprendre malgré moi. Je lui tendis nos billets et il nous salua en nous souhaitant un bon voyage.

Il se passa un long moment avant que je ne m'autorise à le regarder. J'aurais dû me contrôler, cela ne me ressemblait pas mais l'entendre défendre ainsi Lucille m'avait mise hors de moi. J'avais chaud, j'ouvris légèrement la fenêtre. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, et ce depuis le passage du contrôleur. Il n'affichait plus cette mine outrée. Tant mieux, ainsi nous pourrions peut-être discuter. Je cherchais comment m'excuser quand il prit la parole :

-Il est temps d'être franc, Edith.

-J'ai toujours été franche.

-Je parle de moi.

J'attendis, le cœur plus désordonné que jamais.

-J'ai mis du temps à nommer ce que je ressentais à votre égard parce que cela m'était totalement étranger. Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était de l'amour que je vous portais, je vous avais déjà fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai voulu y mettre un terme mais Lucille est… était du genre intraitable. Et plus je m'attachais à vous plus elle s'acharnait sur vous. Je le vivais mal, j'étais coupé en deux.

Que répondre ? J'étais rassurée sur certains points et effrayée pour le reste.

-Vous l'aimiez tellement, je le sais mais d'une manière que je ne pouvais cautionner.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je ne vous blâme pas, rajoutai-je, je sais que vous n'avez pas eu le choix. C'est juste que…

-Bien sûr que j'ai eu le choix, s'opposa-t-il.

-Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. Elle n'était pas saine d'esprit, et son jeune âge n'excuse pas sa cruauté et sa main-mise sur vous.

Il se détourna.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, persista-t-il.

-En effet, concédai-je.

-Alors arrêtez de me chercher des excuses.

-Vous avez raison.

Je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer. J'étais vide à l'intérieur.

-Je vais aller me rafraichir.

Il ne s'y opposa pas ; hors de la cabine je traversai doucement tous les wagons sur ma canne pour atteindre le dernier. J'ouvris la dernière porte pour me retrouver à l'extérieur. L'air était vif, le vent un peu fort étant donné la vitesse du train. Je m'accoudai à la balustrade (ma jambe se rappelant douloureusement à mon bon souvenir) fixant, sans les voir, les rails qui s'alignaient dans un ordre parfait. Je devais réfléchir, mais je ne parvenais pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes. J'étais dans une impasse.

OoooO

La journée s'était écoulée sans plus un mot. Nous avions déjeuné de nos en-cas et dîné au bar-restaurant, chaque repas me coûtait car mon estomac était très fragilisé. Au moment de régler la note, je remarquai sa gêne. A chaque billet que je sortais pour payer quoique ce soit, je le sentais se tasser sur lui-même, exposé au regard des autres, il se sentait diminué c'était évident. De retour dans notre cabine, il prétexta une envie pressante et s'éloigna pour ne revenir qu'une heure plus tard. J'avais le livre de mon père en main, plongée dedans j'en avais oublié mes soucis un instant.

Je cherchai mon sac à main, et en sortit une partie de mes liquidités.

-Tenez.

Il fixa ma main, méfiant.

-Pour quoi est-ce donc ?

-J'ai manqué de tact. Vous êtes mon mari, la bourse vous revient de droit.

-Cet argent vous appartient.

-Non, il est à nous, tout ce qui est à moi est à vous et j'espère que la réciproque est vraie.

-Elle est vraie mais sans valeur aucune. Vous êtes largement perdante.

-Cette assertion est fausse. Nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre et c'est quelque chose d'inestimable.

Etonnamment, il ne se braqua pas comme je le pensais. Il eut un léger sourire avant de se plonger dans son journal. Je lui tendis l'argent de nouveau.

-Alors ?

-Alors, rangez cela Mme Sharpe, je peux supporter un peu de railleries.

Je n'insistai pas, consciente de son caractère parfois obtus qui pouvait m'agacer mais en cet instant il me rendit fière. Il n'était pas homme à vivre en fonction de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui. Il termina de lire le journal du matin et observa des passagers descendre à la dernière escale avant Londres.

-Je peux encore vous libérer, dit-il subitement.

Il était las, triste.

-Vous m'en voulez ? Réalisai-je.

M'étais-je montré égoïste ? Il continua de regarder dehors.

-Thomas ?

-Je voudrais me racheter, et je ne vois pas comment le faire autrement qu'en me rendant aux autorités.

C'était un moyen honorable et tout à son honneur car il le pensait réellement. Mais…  
-Il y a d'autres moyens.

-Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

-Faire le bien autour de vous.

-Je ne vois pas comment agir, je suis un fugitif, et puis je ne sais rien faire d'autre qu'extraire de l'argile.

-Nous trouverons.

Il soupira.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Il ôta sa redingote et grimpa sur le lit placé au-dessus de nos têtes. Il me tourna le dos et se figea dans cette position. Je tirai les stores, fermai notre cabine à clé et me déshabillai pour en faire de même. Je peinai réellement à accéder à ma couchette, handicapée par ma jambe. Je l'entendis redescendre et il me souleva par la taille. La chaleur de ses doigts traversa le tissu léger, réveillant tout ce qu'il m'inspirait. J'appréciais tellement son contact. Je parvins tant bien que mal à me hisser sur ma couchette, soulagée de son aide.

-Je vous remercie, lui souris-je avec gratitude.

Il resta fermé, peu enclin à accepter de la gratitude sous aucune forme. J'avais laissé la lampe allumée. J'avais un peu de mal avec le noir en ce moment. Allongée face au mur, je m'installai aussi confortablement que possible, malheureusement je ne pensais qu'à une chose : sa tentative d'abandon. Je passai en boucle la scène de la veille, mal en point. Je comprenais son geste, et c'était ce qui me faisait peur. Et s'il réessayait ? Angoissée, je me retournai pour observer son dos. Sauf qu'il me faisait face. Il ne tenta même pas de faire semblant de dormir ou de camoufler ses émotions. Il était malheureux. Je le savais en deuil mais était-ce tout ce qui le minait ?

-Voulez-vous que je vous rejoigne ?

-Cette place n'est pas faite pour deux.

Il n'avait pas exprimé de refus, c'était juste une constatation. J'étirai mon bras vers lui, anxieuse à l'idée qu'il refuse ma main tendue. Son bras s'étendit, ses doigts effleurent les miens. J'aurais tout donné pour être près de lui en cet instant. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur et de son réconfort, je ne voulais plus de distance entre nous.

-La nuit va être longue, constatai-je.

-Assurément.

OoooO

Nous descendîmes du train aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Londres était sous la pluie. Marcher sous ce temps fut une gageure. Je hélai un des rares taxis déjà présents malgré la pluie. Il nous conduisit dans une auberge au sud de la capitale, un peu à l'écart de la ville. Je réglai le chauffeur et Thomas m'aida à descendre. L'auberge ne possédait qu'un étage, cela me rassura, je dus lui demander d'aller réserver car j'avais besoin de m'asseoir un instant, il s'en alla quelques minutes. Il revint vers moi une fois les choses en ordre, un journal sous le bras, et il prit les valises.

Le jour suivant fut pluvieux et monotone. J'en profitai pour me reposer et réfléchir à la suite de notre périple. Nous étions dans le journal, m'informa-t-il alors que nous petit-déjeunions dans notre chambre, situés en troisième page après le naufrage d'un immense paquebot aux abords du Canada et les nouvelles alarmantes de l'économie de notre pays.

-Il ne fait pas bon voyager par voie maritime, me fit-il remarquer.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir croire en notre bonne étoile.

Il ne parla pas de Lucille malgré la photographie que l'on ne pouvait rater. Il resta isolé avec moi dans cette minuscule chambre morose une journée de plus. Les propriétaires des lieux ne paraissaient se soucier de personne et encore moins des nouvelles, cependant on n'était sûr de rien. Ce soir-là, il dormit enfin avec moi. Je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois à fixer l'image de sa sœur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il l'avait découpé et glissé dans son portefeuille. Je savais qu'à la première occasion, je m'en débarrasserai.

-Dire que j'ai fait de vous une criminelle, murmura-t-il alors que je le croyais endormi.

Je me blottis contre lui, sans lui répondre. J'étais une criminelle dans les faits mais pas dans mon cœur et je pouvais vivre avec.

Le troisième jour le temps se montra clément et je décidai de passer à l'action car la tension de Thomas augmentait à mesure que nous faisions du sur place.

-Je ne veux pas être arrêté comme vaurien, et nous avons laissé des traces derrière nous. Si je dois aller en prison je veux que ce soit de mon propre chef. Et comme je ne puis me le permettre pour l'instant…

\- Pour l'instant ni jamais, rectifiai-je. Il est temps. Partons.

OoooO

En fin de journée sur le quai de Portsmouth, nous embarquâmes sur un ferry. Les premières heures furent difficiles, je me sentais un peu nauséeuse ce qui n'était pas habituel. En général, je supportais bien le voyage. J'incriminai l'anxiété, la peur d'échouer si près du but. Engoncés dans nos habits, nous restâmes en cabine quasiment pendant toute la traversée pour éviter d'être reconnus.

Dans le bureau de poste le plus proche de notre point de chute, j'envoyais un télégramme à ma seule véritable amie, sous un pseudonyme qu'elle reconnaitrait elle était installée depuis quelques années en France. Je revins le jour suivant chercher une réponse, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle ne réponde pas. Ce qui fut le cas. Dépitée sur le moment, je refusai de me laisser abattre et je patientai toute l'après-midi sur place, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. J'attendais beaucoup d'elle, elle avait toute ma confiance et surtout elle était en capacité de m'aider à acquérir une propriété en toute discrétion car son époux travaillait dans l'immobilier.

Cinq minutes avant la fermeture, un guichetier m'apporta ce pour quoi je désespérais. Je le lus, fébrile : elle acceptait de me rencontrer dans la Capitale. Elle me donna rendez-vous ce samedi dans un café parisien réputé pour nos retrouvailles, sans en dire plus. Je déchirai le message en mille morceaux pour mieux m'en débarrasser et rentrai annoncer la nouvelle à Thomas.

-Paris, voilà un lieu qu'il me tarde de visiter, déclara-t-il avec un intérêt relatif.

Il refusa de sortir un peu prendre l'air, plus assombri que jamais. Il eut du mal à dormir sereinement cette nuit-là. J'en étais au même point que lui, tiraillée par la douleur physique, par le manque (toujours très présent) de mon père, par la peur et par ses incertitudes qui en généraient chez moi.

OoooO

J'étais au rendez-vous, comme convenu, et patientai à la terrasse tout en sirotant un thé, baignée par quelques rayons de soleil plutôt vivifiants. Thomas, assis sur un banc de l'autre côté de l'avenue, me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Mon rendez-vous était loin de notre hôtel et il voulait s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne m'arrive sur le retour.

Quand Syrielle me héla dès qu'elle m'aperçut, le poids sur ma poitrine s'allégea. C'était une femme rousse bien en chair et voluptueuse qui attiraient beaucoup les regards. Elle était si bien apprêtée que je ne me sentis pas très à l'aise. Nous nous étreignîmes, heureuses de nous retrouver après si longtemps. Elle se désola de me voir estropiée.

-Ce n'est que temporaire.

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Me demanda-t-elle en prenant siège devant moi.

Alors que le garçon de café prenait sa commande, je pris le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse.

-Un banal accident, j'ai chuté dans l'escalier de ma maison.

Elle m'étudia si intensément que je rougis. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voyait le mot mensonge inscrit sur mon visage.

-Alors tu t'installes définitivement en France ?

-Oui.

Elle eut le bon goût de ne pas m'en demander la raison.

-Où est ton époux ?

-Il est resté à l'hôtel.

-C'est mieux ainsi.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai reçu un télégramme de ton ami Alan hier en fin de journée.

Tout mon corps se raidit sur le qui-vive, complètement gelée, j'attendis la suite. Elle nota le changement dans mon attitude.

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi il a jugé bon de m'écrire.

-Dis-moi.

-Ton mari est un meurtrier et vous êtes en fuite, eut-elle la bienséance de chuchoter.

Alors qu'une chape de plomb tombait sur ma poitrine, elle continua.

-Tu dois rentrer en Angleterre, il y a encore une chance que tu ne sois pas considérée comme complice et fugitive.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	6. Partie 6

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Sissi1789** et **Yumi-Tsukine** pour vos reviews.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 6

* * *

 **PDV Thomas**

Je sus que quelque chose tournait mal quand Edith se leva brusquement. Je me levai aussi, sous tension. Elle parla encore un instant puis quitta la terrasse le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle traversa la rue sans même se soucier des voitures, suscitant une profonde anxiété chez moi. Son amie la suivait mais je ne voyais que ma femme. Je fis un pas vers elle, elle attrapa mon bras et continua dans son élan.

-Ma chère, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je l'obligeai à s'arrêter pour lui laisser le temps de me répondre; son amie en profita pour nous rejoindre.

-Edith, voyons, la sermonna-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil, la saluant par courtoisie. Je fus refroidi par son regard glacé et méfiant. Elle me salua néanmoins avant de se concentrer sur Edith.

-Je croyais que ton époux était à l'hôtel ?

Je restais neutre, je ne voulais pas m'en mêler.

-Pourquoi me mentir ?

Edith frotta son front de sa main libre, très soucieuse. Et pâle, remarquai-je enfin. Elle resta muette.

-Retournons discuter, insista son amie.

-Non. Tout est dit.

-Non, nous avons encore des choses à régler, tu ne m'as pas demandé mon aide pour rien.

-En effet mais il est évident que tu ne m'aideras pas.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-A cause de ce qu'Alan t'a révélé.

Que venait faire le Dr McMichael ici ?

-Viens, ma très chère amie, je n'ai encore rien décidé, tu me connais, je fais ce que je _veux_ faire pas ce que je _dois_ faire.

Edith relâcha la pression de sa main sur mon bras, hésitante. Elle se tourna vers moi, cherchant je ne sais quoi au fond de mes yeux.

-Mon époux est un homme bon, sache-le Syrielle ! Il a commis des erreurs mais il est prêt à se racheter.

-Si assassiner des gens est considéré comme une erreur, nous n'avons pas la même conception des choses Edith.

Je sursautai, mortifié. Edith s'en rendit compte, posa sa main sur ma poitrine en signe d'apaisement et se tourna vers Syrielle :

-Tu ne sais rien sur lui, ni sur moi désormais, j'ai changé, et je ne laisserai personne le juger de la sorte.

Cette femme était un mystère pour moi, j'étais sidéré par cette affection qu'elle me portait malgré tout ce qu'elle savait me concernant. Elle n'était pas aveugle, ni stupide, elle voulait juste me protéger parce qu'elle jugeait que je le méritais et que je n'étais pas une abomination du diable.

Elle accepta de repartir avec Syrielle ce qui ne me parut pas être une bonne idée.

-Je la raccompagnerai, décréta son amie sans même un regard sur moi, vous pouvez nous laisser.

-Je vais l'attendre, la contredis-je.

Je ne voulais pas quitter des yeux Edith que je trouvais relativement fatiguée et je ne voulais pas que cette femme sache dans quel hôtel nous résidions.

-Oui, je veux qu'il reste, me soutint Edith. Je reviens vite mon aimé.

Je me rassis, peu enclin à la patience mais je devais me faire violence. Je leur jetai de brefs coups d'œil pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi. J'aurais dû ramener mon journal. Il faisait froid mais le soleil était bien présent et c'était agréable. Les badauds passaient sans que je n'y prête réellement attention. Je me demandai ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire. Cette femme ramènerait-elle Edith à la raison ? Serait-ce la fin de notre « aventure » ? Je devrais être soulagé par cette option mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand elles eurent terminées, nous rentrâmes en taxi car Edith n'avait plus la force de marcher. Je la trouvai toujours très fatiguée, elle se remettait lentement des derniers évènements.

Dans notre chambre, elle m'accorda enfin un regard triste.

-Nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seul, Thomas.

-Je prépare nos valises dans ce cas.

-Elle ne nous dénoncera pas. Nous pouvons encore rester quelques jours.

Par quelle magie avait-elle obtenu le silence de Syrielle ? Elle refusa de m'en dire plus ce qui accentua mon mal-être car je devinais qu'elle avait dû sacrifier quelque chose pour cela.

OoooO

Le lendemain matin, après un long passage dans la salle de bain, elle s'en alla toute la matinée sans m'en donner la raison. Toutes sortes d'éventualités me passèrent par la tête. Midi puis treize heures arrivèrent sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Impossible de me restaurer tant j'étais noué. Encore une heure passa, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil. Elle était pâle à faire peur, elle avait en main un sachet de médications. Je me précipitai vers elle en la voyant vaciller. Elle lâcha sa canne et entoura ma nuque pour s'y agripper. Elle colla son visage dans mon cou, en peine.

-Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je me suis rendue à l'hôpital Saint-Joseph.

-Mais pourquoi ? Votre état s'est aggravé malgré le traitement ? M'affolai-je.

-Non. J'ai perdu notre enfant, Thomas.

Le sol parut trembler sous mes pieds. Mon silence était effroyablement bruyant. Pourtant elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur et resta appuyée contre moi, tremblante.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? J'aurais pu vous soutenir, ne pas vous laisser seule dans cette épreuve.

-Je me suis refusée à accepter mon sort quand j'ai réalisé la raison de mes douleurs, j'espérais un miracle. Je voulais revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles pour nous deux.

Une bonne nouvelle ? Etait-ce ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça ?

-Serrez-moi fort, me supplia-t-elle.

C'était le maximum que je puisse faire, j'étais hors de ma tête, hors de tout. Nous restâmes ainsi très longuement jusqu'à ce que sa jambe cède. Je l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le lit pour la déchausser et ôter son manteau.

-Vous avez faim, soif ? M'empressai-je de lui demander en la forçant à s'allonger.

-Non.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, plein de larmes. Elle était anéantie. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Edith, ma douce.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux éteints.

-Que vous a dit le médecin ?

-Etant donné les évènements entourant sa conception, cet enfant n'était pas viable. La nature s'est chargée de faire le reste.

Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes, malheureuse.

-Vous auriez vu son air désintéressé et pompeux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressentais ! Je pensais tellement à vous, impuissante face à votre accablement à venir.

Accablé je l'étais pour le mal que je lui avais fait et cela me renvoyait à d'autres souvenirs, à une autre paternité échoué. Je ne devais pas engendrer de progéniture, voilà la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le lui dire. Edith en souffrait ce jour mais l'avenir me donnerait raison. Elle sera plus heureuse sans un fardeau supplémentaire.

-Je sais bien à quoi vous pensez, dit-elle subitement.

-Je ne crois pas.

-A l'enfant.

Elle savait donc. Le silence s'éternisa entre nous. Je préférai fixer le sol. J'avais atteint le fin fond de l'abime et du déshonneur en cet instant. La douceur de sa main sur ma joue me ramena vers elle. Ses iris étaient remplis de désolation.

-Je ne veux plus voir cette expression coupable sur votre visage. Nous avons fait un choix, celui d'avancer. Pourquoi regarder en arrière ?

-Je ne peux m'en empêcher.

-Je décèle tant de bienveillance en vous, tant de bonté.

-Vous avez des œillères.

Elle tressaillit, elle avait froid. Je la recouvris.

-Voulez-vous prendre une douche ou un bain tout-à-l'heure ? Je vous aiderai…

Elle m'observa avec intensité, attendant la suite de ma phrase.

-Je vous aiderai à surmonter cela je vous le promets.

-Je veux dormir un peu.

Elle clignait déjà des yeux, mal en point. Je la bordai et patientai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ce ne fut pas très long, elle était à bout de force. Je suffoquais dans cette pièce, je devais prendre l'air, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser. Il y avait un balcon, je m'accoudai à la balustrade et posai ma tête sur mes bras, asphyxié.

- _Mon Dieu !_

Les mots étaient sortis étranglés par l'émotion.

-Merci !

J'étais réellement reconnaissant mais la douleur persistait parce que c'était sa douleur à elle que je ressentais. Comme je l'avais déjà vécu autrefois. J'avais vu Lucille se décomposer, perdre du poids, s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la noirceur. Cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. De toute façon, jamais plus je ne la toucherai.

Cette idée me redonna du courage et la force de me reprendre. A son réveil, je devais être là pour elle.

OooooO

Elle avait à peine soupé (tout comme moi), épuisé par l'effort de la douche. J'avais tenté de laver son jupon souillé par le sang sans succès. Elle dormait à nouveau, et m'avait souhaité près d'elle.

-Ne vous avisez pas de me laisser cette nuit.

Je bus un dernier verre du vin en carafe apporté avec le diner. Elle s'agita durant la nuit, se leva pour retourner à la salle de bain, et reprit des pilules pour la douleur. La nuit s'éternisa pour moi dans un demi-sommeil angoissant. Je me réveillai vaseux et nauséeux. J'avais trop bu avec un estomac trop vide.

Elle passa deux jours ainsi, alitée.

Le troisième jour, elle reprit du poil de la bête et me demanda de l'accompagner voir les agences immobilières.

-A découvert ? C'est un trop gros risque Edith.

-Nous ne pouvons rester ici indéfiniment. Nous devons investir ce qu'il nous reste dans une maison.

-Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, nous devons nous camoufler, devenir méconnaissables.

Elle réfléchit un instant et approuva de la tête.

-J'ai une course à faire.

Elle se représenta devant moi deux heures plus tard, transformée. J'étais sous le choc de voir qu'elle avait pris mes conseils au pied de la lettre : ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain foncé très prononcé. Ils étaient moins longs et coiffés différemment. Elle était maquillée et portait un tailleur pantalon d'un beige tirant vers le marron et une chemise blanche ornée d'une cravate sombre.

-Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

J'étais époustouflé. Elle s'inquiéta de mon silence. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, on avait frappé à la porte. Edith hésita à ouvrir la porte, je la repoussai en arrière gentiment pour savoir qui nous importunait. Je me trouvai nez à nez avec une hôtesse de l'accueil.

-Un message pour votre épouse.

-De la part de qui ? Demanda Edith derrière moi.

L'hôtesse tenta de se décaler pour la voir mais je fis barrage.

-Une femme vient de le déposer, répondit-elle, imperturbable.

Edith se hâta vers la fenêtre tandis que je refermai la porte, perplexe. Je lui tendis la missive qu'elle parcourut rapidement.

-Il y a juste une adresse.

-Vous pensez que Syrielle est derrière tout cela ?

-Je le sais, je l'ai aperçu grimpant dans un taxi.

-Que signifie cette adresse ?

-Une aide inespérée peut-être.

-Ou un piège, ajoutai-je. Pensez-vous que nous devrions lui faire confiance ?

-Allons voir où cela nous mène.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	7. Partie 7

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Sissi1789, Nell's utopia et Yumi-Tsukine** pour vos reviews.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 7

* * *

 **PDV Edith**

La transformation de Thomas fut tout aussi spectaculaire. Nous avions visité Les galeries Lafayette mais c'était encore bien au-dessus de ce que nous recherchions. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il souhaitait dans une boutique populaire des quartiers moins touristiques.

Il avait coupé ses beaux cheveux noirs mais étonnamment il en était encore plus beau. Il portait des lunettes rondes de confort et avait troqué son costume contre quelque chose de plus passe-partout : un complet veston en laine d'un brun sombre et sans fioriture. Ses chaussures aussi n'y avait pas échappé, moins vernis, moins confortables. Il aurait pu passer pour un homme du peuple si ce n'étaient ses traits délicats typiquement aristocratiques.

Paris était une très belle ville, vive et riche en histoire, cependant je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie d'approfondir le sujet; notre prochaine étape consistait à nous rendre à l'adresse indiquée par Syrielle. Thomas me proposa de prendre le Métropolitain afin de rejoindre notre destination sans trop me fatiguer, mais fatiguée je l'étais déjà et je ne supportais plus d'être en souterrain.

Devant la porte du onze de la rue Joubert, je jetai un œil à travers la vitre légèrement opaque de la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je me permis néanmoins de frapper trois coups sur la porte. Je percevais la tension de Thomas, j'avais la même. De plus, tout ce trajet m'avait éreintée mais je tentais de le cacher pour ne pas l'inquiéter et cela accentuait mon état de nerfs. Un homme d'allure modeste au crâne dégarni et d'un certain âge nous ouvrit, abaissant ses minuscules lunettes sur son nez cassé; il nous toisa sans un mot, peu avenant. Devant son attitude peu engageante, je perdis mes moyens. Thomas avança d'un pas et illumina son visage d'un sourire qui me fit oublier où nous étions. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne l'avais vu sourire, et aussi forcé soit-il, c'était agréable.

-Nous sommes navrés de vous déranger mais nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous un instant et en privé.

Il grommela quelque chose en français. Je jetai un œil aux alentours, il y avait peu de passages car nous étions dans une petite rue mais nous n'étions jamais trop prudents.

-Entrez, finit-il par nous répondre.

OoooO

En ressortant de cet endroit peu accueillant, je me sentis moins oppressée. Alors que nous remontions la rue, des crampes lancinantes refirent leur apparition dans le bas de mon ventre. J'étais partie sans mes pilules. Le médecin m'avait prévenue au sujet des désagréments qui suivraient ma fausse-couche. Cependant, c'était moins douloureux physiquement que le premier jour. Agrippée à ma canne d'une main, je pris le bras de mon mari de l'autre pour prendre appui sur lui.

-Vous êtes bien pâle ma douce.

Ce ton soucieux aurait dû m'apaiser tant il sonnait comme une douce musique à mes oreilles mais j'étais dans un tel état que je ne parvenais pas à en profiter.

-Je suis un peu lasse c'est vrai.

-Prenons un taxi dans ce cas.

-Oui. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas faire un pas de plus.

J'étais gênée intimement, je devais me changer. Quel malheur ce qui nous arrivait ! Les dernières heures avaient été si riches en découvertes que j'en avais écarté mon chagrin. Mais tout revenait au galop et mon cœur se compressa d'un seul coup. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule, refusant d'avancer, écrasée par un trop plein de souvenirs difficiles.

-Encore un effort, Edith.

Le bout de la rue n'était qu'à quelques pas mais tout cela me paraissait insurmontable. Ma jambe me faisait souffrir parce que j'avais trop forcé dessus.

-Vous avez été déraisonnable, soupira-t-il. Appuyez-vous contre ce mur, je reviens vous chercher dès que possible.

Il se passa dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il n'ait un taxi. Dix minutes qui terminèrent de m'achever. Il revint et me souleva comme une plume. J'étais si bien ainsi, contre lui. J'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter ce lieu privilégié mais il fallut monter dans le véhicule ce qui m'arracha un soupir sonore. Il prit place à mes côtés et m'attira contre lui, ma tête se cala dans le creux de son cou et je fermai les yeux un instant.

-L'affaire est en bonne voie, nous allons enfin pouvoir oublier le passé.

-Chut, me rappela-t-il, nous en parlerons entre quatre yeux une fois rentrés. Reposez-vous, je vous alerterai quand nous serons sur place.

Je somnolai un peu, malgré les douleurs, détendue par sa présence rassurante. Dans le hall de l'hôtel, nous rasâmes les murs pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre transformation. Ce fut laborieux mais, avec son aide, je parvins à regagner notre chambre. Je ne fus pas mécontente de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. Thomas m'aida à me dévêtir, ôta mes bottines, releva le bas de mon pantalon et ausculta ma jambe, un pli au milieu de son front. J'avais mal mais pas assez pour ne pas tressaillir au contact de sa douce main sur ma peau. Comme un aimant, ma main atterrit sur son crane adoucit par la fine couche restante de ses magnifiques cheveux.

-Merci de vous soucier de mon bien-être.

-C'est mon devoir d'époux.

Il me sourit légèrement, sourire qui ne parvint pas jusqu'à ses yeux toujours assombris par l'inquiétude. Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il se releva brusquement.

-Je vous apporte vos pilules.

Je l'observai faire, peinée. Les médicaments à peine avalée, je dus me résoudre à me relever pour atteindre la salle de bain. Je revins fraîche et prête à la discussion. Je m'allongeai sur la couverture du lit, et lui demandai de venir m'y rejoindre. Il prit place dans le fauteuil, à ma grande déception, et attendit que je lance le débat.

-Que pensez-vous de cette offre ?

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas réellement de choix.

-Doutez-vous toujours que ce soit un piège ?

-Je ne le pense plus mais je reste sur mes gardes.

-Cet homme est un peu roublard mais sa proposition me semble honnête.

-Pourquoi nous aider ? Voilà ce que je ne comprends pas. Elle n'approuvait pas notre union, notre fuite, mon passé d'assassin.

Oui pourquoi ? Quand j'avais rediscuté avec Syrielle, elle avait été plus conciliante et m'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout. Elle savait l'amour que je portais à Thomas et à quel point cela me détruirait de le perdre. Elle avait accepté de nous couvrir mais j'avais dû lui promettre de ne jamais reprendre contact avec elle. Plus jamais.

Et voilà qu'elle nous trouvait une porte de sortie en la personne de ce M. Florent, un ex-collaborateur de son mari qui avait perdu ses droits d'exercer pour malversation mais qui continuait ses affaires en toute illégalité. Il ne demandait ni pièce d'identité, ni papier de moralité, ni garant… ce qu'il voulait c'était être payé de main à main pour des propriétés invendables et donc au rabais.

-Je n'en sais rien moi non plus. Mais cela ne nous coûtera rien d'aller jeter un œil sur une de ces maisons.

-Invendable, a-t-il dit ? Cela ne présage rien de bon.

-Peu m'importe où nous vivrons, vous le savez.

-Si vous avez pu vous habituer à Crimson peak, vous pouvez vivre n'importe où, en effet.

L'évocation de ce lieu me fit frissonner. Je refoulai tout souvenir désagréable et le fixai sans détour.

-Nous devons nous décider, Thomas.

-Je vous suis.

-Alors l'affaire est réglée. Nous retournerons voir M. Florent dès demain.

OoooO

Face à la bâtisse si bien conservée que nous présenta l'agent immobilier, je jetai un œil étonné à Thomas.

-Pourquoi cette demeure est-elle invendable M. Florent ? Le questionna-t-il.

Il se gratta la barbe avant de nous répondre, se demandant probablement s'il devait être honnête avec nous.

-Il y a eu une tragédie, un triple homicide.

Je reculai d'un grand pas, me heurtant à mon mari. Il entoura ma taille et me serra contre lui.

-Nous sommes désolés M. Florent mais cela ne va pas être possible, déclara Thomas en mon nom.

-Il n'y a plus aucune trace de toute cette horreur, les lieux sont quasiment neufs. Et à ce prix-là franchement…

-Non, mon épouse est sensible à ce genre de choses.

-Sensible à quoi ? Aux fantômes ? Ricana-t-il.

S'il savait.

-Essentiellement, confirma Thomas sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Foutaises ! Les fantômes n'existent pas.

-Nous ne voulons pas débattre de cela avec vous. Auriez-vous une autre maison à nous proposer où aucun crime n'aurait été commis ?

-Bien sûr. Mais il y a deux heures de route, nous devrons déjeuner sur place, s'agaça ce cher Florent.

-Nous vous règlerons vos frais, bien évidemment, décréta Thomas avec assurance.

Cela parut lui convenir. Il esquissa un vague sourire et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Pleine de gratitude, je souris à Thomas.

-Allons-y.

Durant le trajet, je me détendis, heureuse de m'éloigner de cet endroit de malheur. J'avais eu mon compte d'esprits torturés. Je voulais la paix.

-Edith, réveillez-vous.

Oh…nous étions déjà arrivés. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais assoupie.

-Nous allons déjeuner en premier lieu, m'annonça-t-il.

Le déjeuner se déroula en silence dans une brasserie des plus quelconques. J'eus beaucoup de difficultés à avaler ce qui était dans mon assiette. L'aspect peu ragoutant de ce pot-au-feu me donna la nausée.

-Voulez-vous un peu de limonade ? Me proposa mon époux.

-Oui, volontiers.

Thomas m'observa engloutir mon verre puis termina de déjeuner. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu finir son assiette sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Il faut savoir se contenter de peu, répondit-il à ma question muette.

Il n'avait pas tort.

-Allons-y messieurs-dames, je vais au p'tit coin et je vous rejoins vers ma voiture !

J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'il avait à nous proposer. Exaltation qui retomba comme un soufflet devant ce chalet en bois usé, isolé des autres habitations et en pleine campagne.

-Réellement M. Florent ? M'agaçai-je.

Il ne m'octroya aucune attention, concentré sur Thomas. Celui-ci détaillait de manière intense la maison sous toutes ses coutures; il en fit le tour, tapa dans les murs, les gouttières, inspecta le terrain, le sol, les alentours.

-Pourquoi celle-ci est invendable ? Demandai-je à M. Florent.

-Maison close, me renseigna Thomas.

Outrée, je le fus un instant puis je me retrouvai perplexe.

-Une maison close n'est pas censée être plus accueillante ?

-Vous vous y connaissez en maison close ? Railla l'agent immobilier.

-Je ne vous permets pas ce genre de remarques ! Me défendit durement Thomas. Ma femme a raison ! Son allure ne correspond pas à ce que l'on peut imaginer d'un lieu de luxure.

-Nous sommes en campagne, avec peu de moyens et des hommes tout aussi vils que dans le beau monde.

Il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, ni même du tact.

-L'intérieur vous convaincra peut-être, rajouta-t-il.

Nous le suivîmes donc dans cet obscur endroit. Effectivement, l'intérieur était plus coquet que ce que l'extérieur nous laissait présager. Il y avait un grand séjour avec une cheminée, une cuisine rudimentaire mais spacieuse. Et deux chambres au fond avec des portes-fenêtres donnant sur la forêt. La salle de bain était adjacente à l'une des chambres. Elle était défraichie et froide mais j'avais connu bien pire.

-Vous avez une cuve pour l'eau de pluie et le puits est actif. Pour chauffer, il y a des stères de bois entreposés depuis un moment, j'espère qu'elles sont encore utilisables sinon il faudra mettre la main à la pâte, M. Smith.

Smith, un nom passe-partout que nous avions choisi sans entrain.

Thomas était pensif, il acquiesça néanmoins et se tourna vers moi, curieux de savoir ce que j'avais décidé.

-Laissez-nous un instant, ordonnai-je à Florent.

Il s'exécuta sans enthousiasme.

-Alors ?

-Edith c'est parfait, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Il y a des travaux à faire mais je suis travailleur vous le savez, je ferai le nécessaire pour rendre cet endroit chaleureux.

-Nous sommes isolés, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-C'est mieux ainsi. Pas de curieux, pas de danger.

-Et pour le quotidien ?

-Je cultiverai ce qu'il est possible de cultiver, je vous poserai un parterre de fleurs et je vous aménagerai un espace pour profiter du soleil. Je couperai le bois, je fabriquerai des meubles à votre goût, du moins j'essaierai.

-Nous pouvons acquérir quelques meubles. C'est encore faisable étant donné le bas prix qu'il nous propose.

-Vous voyez, nous serons bien.

-Je ne nous voyais pas vivre dans un endroit pareil.

-Je ne nous voyais nulle part, ajouta-t-il. Mais vous avez su croire en nous. Et regardez où cela nous a menés.

Il s'avança vers moi et me souleva par la taille, les deux bras noués autour. Ma canne tomba au sol et roula au fond de la pièce. Qu'il était bon d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Il fit un tour rapide sur lui-même qui me donna le tournis.

-Dites oui.

L'éclat enthousiaste de ses iris me réchauffa. Il avait raison, nous avions surmonté le pire, nous serions en sécurité ici. Et vivre simplement ne me faisait pas peur. Je lui entourai la nuque de mes bras et effleurai ses lèvres tout en murmurant un oui. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il était réceptif, j'en profitai pour approfondir cette étreinte ; il s'enhardi à son tour. Nous nous cherchions dans ce baiser passionné quand il s'immobilisa sans prévenir. Haletante, je tentai de relancer les choses mais il me déposa au sol délicatement et se hâta de me redonner ma canne. Ensuite, il se réajusta, reprit le contrôle de lui-même, ce qui n'était pas du tout mon cas. Il évita mon regard et s'écria :

-M. Florent ! Vous pouvez revenir. Nous avons pris notre décision.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	8. Partie 8

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Sissi1789** pour sa review.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 8

* * *

 **PDV Thomas**

Deux mois plus tard

Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez. Nous venions d'emménager dans le chalet il y a seulement deux semaines. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour finaliser la vente, acquérir les meubles et commencer les rénovations.

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon en coton sombre, j'étais dans le jardin, débroussaillant le sol quand Edith me héla.

-Thomas, je suis rentrée.

Elle était allée voir le médecin le plus proche afin d'examiner sa jambe. Je cessai mes activités pour aller vers elle. Elle n'avait plus sa canne et souriait largement. Face à face elle m'annonça sa guérison et m'étreignit.

-Je vais pouvoir vous aider.

-Je préfèrerai que vous vous reposiez ou que vous trouviez une activité moins difficile.

Elle me lâcha pour me dévisager avec mécontentement :

-Non, il n'est pas question que je fasse de la broderie comme ces femmes au foyer !

Ce fut comme si je l'avais insultée.

-Vous pouvez reprendre votre roman, vous avez du talent, je ne vois pas en quoi abimer vos mains vous apporterait quoi que ce soit.

-Parce que ça vous apporte quelque chose à vous ?

-La satisfaction du travail manuel et la sensation de prendre soin de ma famille, c'est-à-dire de vous.

Elle se radoucit.

-Je comprends cela, je souhaite la même chose. Et puis quand nous aurons nos enfants, il est vrai que je n'aurai plus trop le temps de me plaindre d'inactivité.

Je me décomposai. Elle continua d'en parler un instant avant de remarquer mon expression.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous aurait contrarié ?

Autant être honnête.

-Je ne veux pas d'enfant, Edith.

Elle blêmit.

-Mais enfin Thomas, pourquoi ?

Comment lui expliquer ?

-Je n'en veux pas, je suis désolé.

Je retournai à mes occupations, mal à l'aise, la laissant seule dans une totale confusion…

Il était tard quand je retournai dans la maison pour me rafraîchir et me changer. La maison… notre maison… c'était étrange, je ne pensais jamais considérer un endroit autre que Fort Lauderdale Hall comme ma maison. Mais c'était bien le cas, j'adorais ce chalet plein de caractère et d'histoire. J'aimais aussi travailler avec mes mains, observer la nature renaissante, me ressourcer dans le calme de la campagne et surtout j'aimais m'occuper d'Edith.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis la mort de ma sœur, mais cela me paraissait être une éternité, une autre vie. Penser à elle me lancinait toujours autant, elle continuait de hanter mes rêves rouges. J'en avais un peu moins cependant car comme je travaillais d'arrache-pied, je tombais comme une masse le soir. Cela me permettait aussi d'éviter toute tentative de rapprochement physique avec Edith.

Une bonne odeur provenait de la cuisine.

Je pris finalement une douche fraiche avant de me changer. Adieu costume, smoking, vêtements sur mesure. Me voilà comme le commun des mortels, et je m'en réjouissais. Mes épaules ne pesaient plus des tonnes, mon nom de famille ne m'incommodait plus et le regard des autres était devenu invisible.

Edith frappa à la porte de notre chambre.

-Entrez.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle avait troqué son tailleur un peu trop masculin pour une robe en coton d'un jaune pâle très doux. Je regrettais ses longs cheveux blonds mais sa beauté n'en restait pas moins affolante.

-Le diner est servi.

-J'arrive.

Elle était encore contrariée de notre discussion, ça se voyait sur son visage. Elle referma la porte. Je soupirai, soucieux. Je fis le tour des pièces pour fermer les volets avant de me joindre à elle pour le diner. Nous soupâmes en silence, éclairés par plusieurs lampes.

-Vous devez vous sentir libérée maintenant que vous êtes débarrassée de cette canne.

-En effet.

-Ce repas est délicieux.

-Je vous remercie.

-Demain je vous préparerai une de mes spécialités.

-Si vous le désirez.

Elle n'était pas conciliante. Elle pouvait se montrer têtue elle aussi. Elle m'accusait parfois d'être borné mais ce n'était rien comparé à son fort caractère.

-Ne soyez pas si dure avec moi.

-Je suis triste, rien de plus. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous refusez de me toucher.

Je baissai la tête, pris en faute.

-Suis-je donc si peu satisfaisante ?

-Ne dites pas de sottises.

Je débarrassai, entrepris de faire la vaisselle.

-A moins que ce ne soit à cause de Lucille.

Je me figeai, bouleversé. Dos à elle, je l'entendis retenir sa respiration.

-Est-ce que ses bras vous manquent ?

Elle m'avait questionné dans un chuchotement. C'était un sujet douloureux, tabou, entre nous.

-Répondez.

-Vous m'embarrassez. Je pensais que tout cela était derrière nous.

-Vous faites tout pour éviter les sujets « embarrassants » comme vous dîtes, j'ai remarqué cela depuis longtemps.

Je préférais les actes aux paroles.

-J'ai besoin que vous vous confiiez à moi. Vous êtes mon époux, mais il y a tant de choses que j'ignore à votre sujet. Tant de souffrance que vous cachez en vous-même.

Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais pas parler de choses sérieuses ou de choses qui faisaient mal. Je voulais avancer. Face à mon silence elle abandonna la partie étonnamment vite et se retira dans la deuxième chambre qui servait de bureau. La vaisselle rangée, je me demandai si je devais aller la voir.

Elle avait concocté une tarte aux pommes, je pouvais tenter une approche moins conflictuelle en lui proposant de venir partager le dessert avec moi. Je toquai à la porte du bureau.

-J'ai du travail.

-Je vais mettre du bois dans la cheminée, nous pourrions boire un thé et déguster une part de votre tarte au coin du feu ?

L'idée me paraissait être un bon compromis.

-J'ai du travail, répéta-t-elle.

-S'il vous plait, Edith chérie.

Il y eut un silence qui dura trop longtemps pour être un acquiescement. Déçu, je me mis quand même à la tâche et une fois le feu allumé, je fis chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire.

-Pas de sucre pour moi, entendis-je.

-Je le sais ma chère.

Elle regagna le salon tandis que je réprimai un sourire. Le plaid du canapé avait atterri sur le sol et elle dégustait déjà sa part de tarte.

-Vous auriez pu m'attendre !

-De la pure gourmandise je l'avoue.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, ce ne serait pas du luxe de la voir se remplumer. Nous étions côte à côte, observant les flammes incandescentes.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Syrielle ?

-Non. Florent a refusé de m'en donner et je ne préfère pas insister. Je lui dois beaucoup, je ne veux pas l'incommoder ou causer des soucis dans sa vie.

-Nous parlons de complicité. Elle risque gros.

-Je sais.

Elle frissonna, toute détente envolée. Je déposai mon assiette pour l'attirer vers moi. Sa tête contre la mienne, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Vous arrive-t-il de penser à votre ami médecin ?

Elle se raidit.

-Parfois. Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai cette impression qu'il n'abandonnera jamais. A-t-il les moyens de nous retrouver ?

-Je ne crois pas.

Mais elle n'était pas rassurée non plus.

-Vous manque-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je vous ai coupée de vos amis, de votre maison, de votre travail. J'ai peur qu'un jour vous ne regrettiez de m'avoir choisi.

-Aucun risque.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

-Je le sais. Il y aura des jours plus durs que d'autres mais tant que nous serons réunis ça ira. Nous sommes une famille… et si vraiment l'idée que je puisse vous donner un fils vous rebute, je l'accepterai.

-Une fille.

-Pardon ?

-C'est une fille que j'aimerais si ma lignée n'était pas si détestable.

Elle se redressa, accrochant nos regards. Je ne savais définir son expression.

-Je peux vous donner ma vie, continuai-je, ce qu'il reste de mon âme mais jamais je ne vous ferai l'affront de mélanger mes gènes avariés aux vôtres.

Elle fronça les sourcils, effarée.

-Est-ce donc cela que vous pensez de vous-même ?

-Vous connaissez l'histoire de ma famille, et je ne vous parle même pas de mes grands-parents …

-Je ne peux vous laisser vous dénigrer ainsi. C'est intolérable.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Son amour me faisait mal tant il était violent.

-Je suis un monstre caché sous la peau d'un gentilhomme, il m'arrive encore d'avoir honte de me cacher dans vos jupons, de m'être laissé convaincre de vous suivre et de ressentir du bonheur à vos côtés. Mais je vous aime tellement que je balaie tout ça pour laisser le destin en décider. C'est très lâche je sais.

-Non.

Elle secoua la tête, bouleversée.

-C'est très courageux.

-Courageux ?

J'étais perplexe. Elle caressa ma joue encore et encore, cherchant ses mots.

-Je lui en veux tellement pour ce qu'elle nous a fait si vous saviez.

Sa voix se brisa, évoquer Lucille était douloureux pour elle comme pour moi. Mais de manière différente. Elle la haïssait autant que je l'aimais. Rien ne pourrait changer mon attachement à ma sœur. Mais c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui confier.

-Elle a beau avoir péri de ma main, je la hais avec force et ça m'empêche encore de dormir parfois. Mon courage je le trouve en vous. Vous luttez contre vous-même, contre vos démons, pour m'apporter le bonheur auquel j'aspire à vos côtés. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous êtes une âme meurtrie qui s'efforce de s'accrocher à la vie. Je sais que vous pensez ne pas mériter cette vie ici avec moi mais je vous assure que moi non plus je ne la mérite pas.

Il n'y avait rien de plus faux, elle méritait d'être heureuse.

-Je vois dans votre regard le reflet de ce que j'éprouve pour vous, Thomas. Il n'y a pas de malice, pas de tricherie, pas de mensonge. Nous sommes liés définitivement. Alors pourquoi ne pas prolonger ce lien ? Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas porter votre enfant ?

Elle m'embrassa, s'enroula autour de moi, attrapa mes mains pour les placer là où cela lui faisait envie. Je m'enflammais déjà, revivant notre unique étreinte dans cette chambre d'hôtel il y a plusieurs mois. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil extase, plongeant dans les abimes de la passion amoureuse. Je m'étais révélé à moi-même cette nuit-là, comprenant le vrai sens du mot plaisir.

Elle était insatiable, me déshabillant sans gêne et prestement. Je ne voyais plus clair. Je devais me reprendre. Je ne devais pas me laisser convaincre. Je ne devais pas…

OoooO

Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je fixais le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes, engourdi par le plaisir. Je finis par me relever pour la ramener dans notre chambre. Je la soulevai et elle se laissa aller contre moi, frissonnante. Je l'installai sous les draps et retournai ranger le salon. Je fis une halte dans la salle de bain. J'étais tendu, maintenant que l'effet de la passion était retombé. A ce rythme-là, elle finirait par obtenir ce à quoi elle aspirait. J'étais incapable de lui résister. Je dévisageai mon reflet dans la glace, cherchant tout le bien qu'elle avait perçu en moi. Etait-ce réel ou sa perception des choses était-elle altérée par son affection ?

J'étais tiraillé à nouveau, j'avais envie de croire en l'avenir qu'elle me proposait, entouré d'enfants nés de quelque chose de sain et légitime. Cependant…

Etions-nous à l'abri ? J'avais cette pénible sensation d'être au bord d'un précipice où la mort m'attendait. Je me questionnai longuement avant d'aller me coucher. Je m'allongeai nu, tout comme elle. Je la contemplai un instant avant d'éteindre la lampe. Plongé dans le noir, je me calai contre sa poitrine pour y trouver la paix.

OoooO

Nous passâmes plusieurs jours dans notre lit, oubliant le reste du monde, indécemment heureux.

La vie reprit son cours, elle se remit à écrire, inspirée par notre vécu. Je continuais d'améliorer notre habitat, créant une barrière autour du chalet, labourant le potager pour y semer prochainement, fabriquant un poulailler pour y mettre quelques spécimens dans quelques temps. Je tenais spécialement à aménager une véranda et un parterre de tulipes, de roses et de tournesols pour Edith.

Parfois, elle insistait pour m'emmener avec elle en ville pour y faire quelques achats.

-Il ne faut pas vivre complètement reclus, mon amour, me répétait-elle souvent.

Les semaines passaient, je me détendais à mesure que je ne voyais aucune catastrophe pointer. Dans les journaux français, nous n'avons jamais été inquiétés. Edith m'en ramenait toujours un exemplaire dès qu'elle s'absentait pour faire des emplettes ou voir le médecin. Elle avait changé de lunettes, sa vue ayant baissé. Elle avait évoqué Alan, ce jour-là bien malgré elle, me narrant une anecdote des plus comiques la concernant.

Nous apprenions à nous connaitre chaque jour un peu plus. Je m'étonnais certains jours à lui conter des instants de ma vie d'enfant, et elle acceptait que je lui parle de Lucille dans ces moments-là. Mais c'était le maximum qu'elle pouvait supporter. Je m'étais rendu compte de disparition de l'unique photo de ma sœur dans mon portefeuille. En colère sur le coup, je l'avais ravalée pour ne pas créer de conflits inutiles. En fait, je ne voulais plus y penser.

OoooO

Nous déjeunions d'un pique-nique dans un parc, profitant d'une belle journée ensoleillée du mois de mai, au milieu d'autres personnes qui eux-mêmes pique-niquaient quand Edith devint blême. La main sur sa bouche, elle eut un haut-le cœur. Soucieux, je me penchai vers elle, la main sur son épaule.

-Je ne me sens pas bien, rentrons, s'il vous plait.

Il s'avéra quelques jours plus tard qu'elle était enceinte.

* * *

On amorce la fin.

La suite bientôt.


	9. Partie 9

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Sissi1789** pour sa review.

Avant-dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 9

* * *

 **PDV Edith**

Je quittai la salle d'examen du médecin que je venais de voir. Thomas m'attendait, assis sur un siège latéral au milieu d'autres patients. Il se leva en me voyant arriver et me donna son bras pour quitter les lieux. Il avait toujours ce pli au milieu de son front depuis quelques temps. A l'air libre, je respirai largement, soulagée. J'avais tellement eu peur de mauvaises nouvelles que j'avais été tendue dès mon réveil ce matin.

-Le bébé va bien Thomas. Je suis en bonne condition pour mener cette grossesse à terme.

Il hocha simplement la tête, se gardant de se réjouir. Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, il n'avait rien exprimé, vraiment rien. Les jours puis les semaines s'étaient écoulées, créant un fossé entre nous que je n'arrivais pas à résorber. Ce n'était pas faute qu'il prenne soin de moi, non le fossé était tout autre.

-J'espère que ce sera une fille, persistai-je.

-Si tel est votre souhait.

-Je le souhaite pour vous parce que vous le désirez aussi.

Il ne répondit pas. Je lui fis face, attrapant son visage entre mes mains. Je voulais comprendre ce qu'il y avait derrière ces iris que j'aimais tant. Il était mal à l'aise, scrutant les environs.

-Regardez-moi.

Il obtempéra, je me heurtai à un mur d'un bleu transparent.

-Ne pouvez-vous vous réjouir de cette merveilleuse nouvelle ? Ne voyez-vous pas comme je suis heureuse ?

-Je le vois. Je le ressens dans tout mon être mais je n'arrive pas à m'en imprégner, m'avoua-t-il enfin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas ici.

-Bien, rentrons.

-Pas tout de suite, j'ai une chose à faire avant de rentrer, allons déjeuner, j'aimerais vous en parler.

OoooO

-Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

J'avais du mal à déguster mon plat de crudités, nouée par je ne sais quel pressentiment. Installé en face de moi, il hésita avant de se lancer :

-J'aimerais travailler.

Mon estomac se contracta.

-Vous ne pouvez pas prendre un tel risque.

-Je pense ne pas prendre de risque au contraire. Il faut nous fondre dans la masse et vivre comme tout le monde. Et puis j'ai véritablement besoin de travailler sinon comment puis-je assumer notre famille ?

Je l'observai intensément. Que voulais-t-il dire par famille ?

-Ne soyez pas surprise. Je vais être père, c'est un fait, quel modèle serais-je pour cet enfant si je ne peux pas subvenir à vos besoins ?

-Est-ce réellement ce qui vous tracasse depuis toutes ces semaines ?

-Quelle autre raison y aurait-il ?

Il était perplexe.

-Vous refusiez toute possibilité de fonder une famille, j'ai assimilé votre indifférence à de la déception… ou pire.

Je refusais d'y penser plus, je m'étais déjà tellement fait de cheveux blancs concernant son attitude.

-Il fallait me laisser le temps de m'y habituer, et de constater que cela ne vous affectait pas.

Il attrapa ma main, la pressa doucement.

-Maintenant je veux juste être un bon mari et un bon père. Peut-être ainsi je me sentirais le droit d'être heureux et de vous aimer tous les deux pleinement.

Je serrai sa main en retour, émue.

-Alors ? Me laisserez-vous agir ?

-Nous avons tout ce que nous avons besoin, Thomas, je ne sais pas si…

-Je peux faire mieux, nous avons beaucoup de terrain, le potager prolifère, la volaille aussi. Je peux concevoir une carriole, acheter un cheval et intégrer les marchés des villes avoisinantes et y vendre nos récoltes. Je peux aussi fabriquer des jouets pour compléter ma marchandise. Je ne gagnerai pas des mille et des cents mais je pourrai assurer notre quotidien.

Il semblait si confiant et ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas si…

-J'ai commencé à jeter un œil sur les annonces dans les journaux, il y a matière. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas essayer disons un mois ?

Il avait l'air si enthousiaste et ses raisons étaient si inattendues et si louables que je ne parvenais plus à lui résister.

-Si c'est ce que vous désirez.

-Ce n'est pas un désir, mais un devoir. Nous ne pourrons pas éternellement vivre cachés, ni à vos crochets, soyons réalistes et je veux pouvoir élever notre enfant dans un cadre honnête et sans avoir peur du monde extérieur.

Il avait raison, indubitablement.

-Je veux aussi pouvoir vous offrir des livres, des robes… ou des pantalons, sourit-il brièvement avant de reprendre son sérieux, et même un bon restaurant de temps en temps.

-Ce n'est pas utile.

-Bien sûr que si.

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres, créant un amas de chaleur dans tout mon être.

-Dans tous les cas, nous pourrons prévoir plus sereinement ce qu'il faut pour le bébé. Je ne veux pas que vous subissiez la moindre tension. Vous devez prendre soin de vous, vous reposer, vous détendre.

Mon cœur bondit. Pourtant il n'exprimait toujours rien d'affectif mais je commençais à le connaitre et je percevais son implication sincère dans cette réserve qui lui était si naturelle.

-Si jamais je devais ne plus être là pour X ou Y raison, j'aimerais être sûr de vous avoir donné ce dont vous aviez besoin.

Tout mon bien-être s'envola devant la réalité qu'il énonçait. Malgré le temps qui passait, je pensais encore à Alan, à Syrielle, à M. Florent. Je pensais aussi aux autorités. Dans mes cauchemars, je voyais Thomas pendu à une corde, lapidé en même temps par un public conséquent assoiffé de vengeance et plus je tentais de le rejoindre moins j'y arrivais.

-Fort bien, cédai-je.

Il hocha la tête et me rendit ma main. Il reprit son déjeuner, j'en fis de même, soucieuse. J'avais à peine terminé le plat principal que je fus prise de nausées. Je pensais que cette gêne était terminée. Apparemment non. Je dus m'excuser laborieusement auprès de lui avant de regagner les commodités. Face au lavabo, je me trouvai pâle. Mes mains, crispées sur le rebord, tremblaient. En fait, j'étais angoissée. Son idée de travailler me mettait à mal mais je ne pouvais décemment l'en empêcher. Il en ressentait le besoin, cherchant à être un meilleur homme. Il était parfait à mes yeux mais mon avis ne pouvait compter, surtout s'il devait entraver la guérison morale de mon époux. Il avait accepté cette paternité, il se préoccupait juste de notre avenir.

Après une absence un peu longue, je me rassis en face de lui.

-Je vous cause du tracas, devina-t-il, contrit.

-Un peu je l'avoue.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Ce ne sera pas utile. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Nous sommes une famille.

OoooO

Alors que ma taille s'alourdissait, je prenais en légèreté. C'était un paradoxe que je devais à Thomas. Il assumait si bien son nouveau rôle que je me reposais de plus en plus sur lui, ne profitant plus que de ma grossesse. L'été était bien avancé ; je me relaxais sur une chaise longue en osier que m'avait ramené Thomas il y a quelques jours, l'esprit bouillonnant d'idées pour la fin de mon livre, enivrée par l'odeur des fleurs qui ornaient mon espace de détente. Il avait si bien travaillé à rénover ce chalet que cet endroit était devenu mon foyer. Il était rare que je pense à ce que j'avais laissé en Amérique. Je commençais à maitriser correctement le français et je concevais désormais sans crainte ma nouvelle vie ici.

Je caressai mon ventre, étonnée par l'amour que je ressentais déjà pour ce petit être en devenir. J'avais hâte de voir son visage, de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Nous envisagions de transformer le bureau en nurserie.

-Vous pourriez travailler dans le salon, ou dans notre chambre, m'avait-il proposé alors.

-Je trouverais toujours un endroit pour écrire, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

Nous avions trouvé un moyen de vivre bien, dans un rythme agréable. Il partait certains matins très tôt, la carriole remplie de marchandises et rentrait dans l'après-midi, nourrissait notre cheval et déchargeait le peu qu'il restait avant de rentrer dormir une heure ou deux. Il venait ensuite profiter du soleil avec moi. Plus tard en fin de journée, je lui préparais à diner et nous évoquions l'avenir avec sérénité.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, surprise par les coups répétitifs qui provenaient de l'entrée. Le cœur battant, je me rendis vers la fenêtre du séjour sans un bruit. Je tirai à peine le rideau et sursautai en reconnaissant Syrielle. Elle m'aperçut :

-Edith ! Ouvre cette porte, je sais que tu es là !

Tétanisée, j'étais incapable de bouger. Le bébé, lui, s'agita. Je devais me calmer.

-C'est important ! C'est au sujet d'Alan !

Mon Dieu non !

Je lui ouvris donc la porte, et elle se jeta dans mes bras avant de s'écarter vivement. Elle fixa ma taille, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu es enceinte !

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, une main sur le cœur.

-Entre, proposai-je, soucieuse de sa pâleur subite.

Je refermai derrière, guettant l'horizon, mais nous étions bien isolés, je ne devais pas devenir paranoïaque. Elle ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil sur mon mobilier, s'assit sur le bord du canapé et me demanda un thé.

-Je reviens.

Devant la bouilloire qui chauffait doucement, je me perdis dans mes pensées. Des pensées très négatives. Le sifflement de la bouilloire me ramena sur Terre. Je lui tendis une tasse fumante qu'elle accepta avec empressement et le but lentement pour retrouver contenance, je supposai.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Alan ? La relançai-je.

-Il est en France. A Paris.

Ce fut à mon tour de voir mon univers tanguer.

-Assieds-toi, petite sotte !

Je suivis son conseil.

- _Mais quelle idée ! Avoir un enfant ! Vous êtes des fugitifs !_

Elle recommençait à être dans tous ses états.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

Mais je connaissais la réponse.

-Florent, qui d'autre !

Dire que j'avais eu confiance en lui. Etrangement, je le croyais capable de loyauté. Et souvent mon instinct ne me trompait pas.

-J'ai dû le soudoyer comme jamais, lui promettant de ne pas divulguer votre adresse à qui que ce soit.

J'eus envie de sourire car mon instinct ne m'avait donc pas fait défaut mais la peur m'en empêcha.

-Pourquoi tout compromettre et pourquoi venir ici, Syrielle ? Pourquoi t'impliquer encore plus alors que visiblement Florent n'aurait rien dit ?

-Je voulais vérifier que tu ailles bien, nous nous sommes quittées fâchées mais…

-Mais nous sommes amies, complétai-je. Je l'ai compris quand tu nous as quand même aidés.

Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler :

-Tu es une véritable amie.

-Ne soyons pas sentimentales, me reprocha Syrielle, peu encline aux épanchements.

Ce n'était pas son style, je me repris donc.

-Tu as vu Alan ?

-Oui, il est venu me trouver chez moi, à Blois. Heureusement, Charles travaillait ce matin-là. Je ne te dis pas mon état en le voyant sur le pas de ma porte !

-J'en ai une vague idée.

-Il te cherche, et il te trouvera, Edith.

Je tressaillis.

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas suivie ?

-Certaine. Il croit réellement que je ne sais pas où tu es, ce qui était le cas quand il est passé me voir. Je pense qu'il faut que vous partiez loin d'ici. Regagnez la Suisse ou l'Allemagne.

-Non !

Elle me dévisagea, interloquée.

-C'est notre maison, ici. Thomas en a fait notre foyer.

-Il peut recommencer ailleurs. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Il travaille sur les marchés.

-Quelle idée incongrue ! Et stupide ! Se mettre ainsi à découvert !

Je ne supportais pas qu'elle le dénigre ainsi.

-Il essaie d'être un bon père, et un bon époux. Il a laissé ses démons derrière lui, je dois lui laisser une chance de se relever.

-Ne comprends-tu pas l'urgence de la situation ? S'agaça-t-elle.

Je me levai vivement :

-Je te remercie d'être venue me prévenir mais il est hors de question de fuir à nouveau. Ici, nous sommes chez nous.

-Tu commets une grave erreur.

Sa colère avait disparu, seule subsistait la peur.

-Edith, mon amie, ma sœur, sois raisonnable. Il m'est déjà difficile de te laisser avec cet homme mais il m'est plus difficile encore de te voir malheureuse et s'il est arrêté…

J'avais du mal à être rationnelle, je me sentais invincible, ici, dans ce lieu privilégié et loin de tout.

-Retourne chez toi, Sissy, je ne veux plus te voir prendre des risques pour moi. Tu en as assez fait pour que je te sois redevable à vie. Mon seul souhait est de ne pas compromettre ta réputation, et si les choses devaient tourner mal, j'en assumerais les conséquences et jamais je ne ferais allusion à ton implication.

Elle m'étreignit, m'embrassa la joue et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, le dos vouté.

OoooO

Quand Thomas franchit le seuil de la maison, je vins l'accueillir. Il s'en étonna et hésita à me serrer contre lui :

-Mes mains sont sales. Laissez-moi une minute pour les laver.

Quand il revint vers moi, je l'entrainai vers la véranda :

-Racontez-moi vite votre journée.

Il s'allongea sur sa chaise longue placée juste à côté de la mienne et me narra minutieusement son labeur avant de s'endormir. Je rapprochai ma chaise pour qu'elles soient collées et posai mon front contre le sien. Nous étions biens, je sus dès lors que je n'avais pas besoin de l'alarmer inutilement.

Pourtant la nuit même, je me réveillai en hurlant, en sueur et paniquée. Il tenta de me rassurer, et me ramena vers lui avec tendresse.

-Tout va bien.

Il se rendormit aussi sec et je restai contre sa poitrine, les yeux ouverts d'une terreur indescriptible. J'avais rêvé de Lucille, qu'elle était entrée dans nos murs et qu'elle hantait notre maison la nuit en appelant Thomas car il allait bientôt la rejoindre dans les ténèbres.

OoooO

L'automne s'amorçait mais il faisait encore doux et bon. Un matin, à la fin de mon sixième mois, je me rendis dans mon bureau qui servait aussi d'atelier à Thomas. Il ne travaillait pas ce jour et il était en pleine confection d'un berceau.

-J'aimerais aller faire quelques emplettes pour le bébé, souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ?

-Encore des emplettes !

Il sourit, taquin, toujours concentré sur son labeur. Il aimait se servir de ses mains qui étaient devenues aussi rugueuses que celles de mon défunt père. La mienne glissa sur son épaule, tandis qu'il était accroupi, polissant le bois brut.

-J'aimerais que vous veniez pour une fois.

-Sans façon, je vous laisse le soin de tout ce remue-ménage.

Mieux valait ne pas insister, c'était peine perdue. Déçue, je me rendis vers l'entrée et attrapai mon sac-à-main. Il me rattrapa et m'étreignit avec douceur.

-Ne soyez pas triste, et faites preuve de prudence sur la route. Il serait temps de cesser tous ces trajets.

Je lui enlaçai le cou, caressant son crâne qu'il maintenait lisse d'une fine pellicule ressemblant à de la soie alors que mes cheveux retrouvaient leur blond naturel.

-C'est la dernière, promis-je, ensuite, je resterai bien sagement à la maison hormis pour ma dernière visite chez l'obstétricien.

Il frotta son nez contre le mien, m'embrassa furtivement et me libéra avec un soupir.

-Je l'espère, ma chère.

J'allais saisir la poignée quand on frappa à la porte. Nos regards se croisèrent, reflétant la même angoisse. Je souhaitai de tout mon cœur que ce fut Sissy ou un pauvre bougre égaré.

-Edith, c'est moi, Alan, ouvrez, je vous en prie !

* * *

Le dernier chapitre bientôt.


	10. Partie 10

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Sissi1789,** **Cookiekiwi93** et à **la** **femme de SolariusDragon** pour leur review.

Merci pour les alertes et les favoris.

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier. J'avais des soucis qui me minait profondément.

Dernier chapitre.

* * *

REDEMPTION

Partie 10

* * *

 **PDV Thomas**

Je me crispai en reconnaissant la voix du Dr McMichael. Edith me repoussa vers la future nurserie.

-Restez là, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte !

-Mais…

-Je vous en prie.

Elle était si bouleversée que je préférai obtempérer. Cependant, je laissai un espace pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation et intervenir si besoin. Je me forçai à me calmer, me concentrant sur ce qui se passait à l'entrée.

-Alan !

Elle lui avait ouvert la porte de notre sanctuaire et il y pénétra sans hésitation. J'avais envie de le jeter dehors.

-Edith, enfin, je vous ai retrouvée.

Je jetai un œil dans l'entrebâillement, trop curieux, mais surtout inquiet. Il l'avait enlacée et elle l'étreignit aussi avec tendresse, il recula subitement.

-Vous êtes enceinte !

Il était mortifié. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, lissant sa robe qui dévoilait son ventre proéminant. Elle lui fit face sans crainte, du moins était-ce ce quelle dégageait. J'étais trop loin pour bien déterminer l'expression de son regard.

-Oui. De 7 mois et demi.

Il resta figé devant elle, un long moment.

-Venez, allons nous asseoir.

Il refusa.

-Soit. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Je m'inquiétais.

-Vous voyez, je vais bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-En effet, vous semblez bien remise, et vous semblez particulièrement heureuse.

-Je le suis. Et vous voir en si bonne forme amplifie ce bonheur. Je me suis fait du souci pour vous.

-Réellement ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, saisit sa main.

-Bien sûr, et vous le savez. Il m'a été difficile de vous laisser ainsi, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Il retira sa main doucement, son dos se voûta, il examinait le sol trop attentivement.

-Vous me pardonnez, j'espère ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Vous pardonner ?

Il tentait de reprendre contenance. Il était très ému, je le ressentais vivement. Edith était accrochée à ses lèvres, espérant son pardon. Cela m'irrita. Je ne devrais pas, je comprenais sa réaction, mais je ne parvenais pas à accepter qu'il la mette ainsi en mauvaise posture.

-Il ne s'agit pas de pardon, reprit-il enfin avec plus de détermination, je ne suis pas venu pour quémander votre affection. Je suis là parce que je suis terrifié…

-Terrifié ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Cet homme… je ne comprends pas votre attachement; il a tenté de vous tuer.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

 _-Il vous a empoisonnée !_ S'écria-t-il avec virulence. Il a tué votre père ! Et d'autres femmes ! Toutes ses épouses !

Voilà, tout était dit et de nouveau je me sentais misérable et immonde. Je serrai le poing, le front collé au mur en face de moi. L'illusion de vivre une relation saine partit en éclat. Il n'y avait rien de sain dans notre relation.

-Cela suffit ! Le coupa-t-elle.

-Mais…

-Non ! Vous êtes dans ma maison ! Je vous interdis de dénigrer mon époux !

-Ici, ce n'est pas votre maison ! Et il n'est pas votre époux !

-Je pensais que vous étiez mon ami, se désola-t-elle.

-Je le suis, sinon je ne serais pas ici.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

-Vous n'aviez pas à le faire ! Je le devais ! Vous étiez aveuglée, hypnotisée par lui.

-Je ne vous reconnais pas. Vous qui êtes si tolérant, si gentil et si généreux.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Instant dans lequel je me noyai littéralement, englouti par l'évidence. Cet homme était tout ce que je n'étais pas : il était le jour et j'étais la nuit, il était la chaleur et j'étais le froid, il était le bon et j'étais le mal.

 _Il était humain et j'étais le diable._

-J'ai dû m'endurcir Edith, se radoucit-il, après ce qui s'est passé dans ce manoir maudit… Saviez-vous que les habitants y ont mis le feu ?

Mes jambes vacillèrent. Je reculai pour ne plus rien entendre. Je butai sur le berceau qui se renversa générant un chaos interminable. Je les entendis arriver vers la nurserie, tétanisé.

-Alan ! Non ! Je vous en supplie !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Alan s'arrêta sur le seuil, Edith accrochée à son bras pour le faire reculer.

-Ainsi donc, vous vous cachiez.

Je me raidis, il fronça les sourcils, me détaillant de haut en bas avec mépris.

-N'est-ce pas l'attitude d'un lâche, fuir, se cacher, ne rien assumer de ses actes ?

Il m'aurait frappé, cela n'aurait pas été pire. Edith cessa de lui agripper le bras et se précipita vers moi en me voyant faire un pas vers McMichael. Elle m'entrava de son bras sur ma poitrine :

-Non, ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter.

Je n'arrivais pas à la regarder, obnubilé par le médecin, envahi par la rage. Je ne voyais plus sa large carrure, non, je ne voyais plus qu'un exutoire à ma haine. Je le haïssais tant, bon sang ! Et c'était une sensation que je ne voulais plus éprouver. Cela me ramenait à trop de mauvais souvenirs qui me hantaient encore. Je devais retrouver mes esprits.

-Laissez-nous, Edith, nous avons à parler ce cher Docteur et moi-même.

Elle me dévisagea avec intensité mais je restai focalisé sur l'homme face à moi.

-S'il vous plait, insistai-je.

Elle dut se résoudre à nous laisser et cela bien à contrecœur. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, je me détendis imperceptiblement.

-Nous voilà seuls, dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire et partez.

Il hésita, me reluquant tel un objet toxique.

-Vous dites que vous l'aimez…

-Oui, c'est un fait.

-Et c'est comme ça que vous le lui montrez, en fuyant avec elle, en refusant d'endosser vos crimes, en la mettant enceinte !

Il savait frapper où cela faisait mal. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas compliqué, je n'avais fait que des mauvais choix.

-Je voulais me rendre, mais elle n'a pas voulu.

-Comme c'est facile, tenta-t-il de ricaner mais ce n'était pas son style, il ne parvenait pas à être sarcastique.

-Cela a été plus difficile pour moi de la suivre que de rester.

-Cela j'en doute, dit-il en me montrant la pièce du bras. Vous semblez très à votre aise ici, et plutôt heureux je dirai.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, examinant l'endroit d'un œil critique. C'était aussi ce que l'on pouvait croire à première vue. Je m'étais moi-même persuadé de la véracité de tout cela. Je ramassai l'ébauche de berceau et le remis sur ses pieds. J'en caressai le bois encore brut, cherchant à retrouver la sérénité qui m'habitait une demi-heure plus tôt.

-Heureux, non, je ne le suis pas. Vous avez tort sur ce point et raison sur tout le reste.

Maintenant que les choses étaient claires, que dire ? Que faire ?

-Vous devez vous rendre aux autorités et la laissez libre. Je la ramenai aux Etats-Unis et…

-Et quoi ? Vous l'épouserez une fois qu'elle sera veuve ?

-Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne ressentait rien de ce genre pour moi. Mais si elle souhaite légitimer son enfant, j'accepterai de l'aider.

Je me retournai lentement, il était sincère, je le percevais. Il ne savait pas camoufler ses émotions, ses sentiment, sa nature profonde. Il était l'ami qu'elle m'avait décrit : honnête, intègre, courageux. Un homme qui m'avait toujours rendu nerveux parce qu'il incarnait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en ce monde.

Il serra son haut-de-forme dans ses deux mains, patientant devant mon silence prolongé.

-Edith ne me le pardonnera pas.

-Est-ce réellement votre préoccupation première ? s'agaça-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me haïsse, qu'elle croit que je l'ai abandonnée elle et le bébé.

-Vous lui laisserez un mot.

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant. Elle a déjà menacé d'attenter à ses jours si…

Il pâlit, moins confiant subitement. Mon cœur aussi avait eu des loupés rien qu'en repensant à ce soir-là.

-Vous saurez trouver les mots, persista-t-il, vous êtes doué pour le mensonge et la fourberie.

Il avait raison. Mais Edith… l'idée de la quitter…

-Elle a tant fait pour moi…

Elle m'avait redonné foi en l'humanité. Elle m'avait sorti des ténèbres, du moins en partie. Cependant… j'avais cette sensation que jamais je ne tournerais rond. Et l'idée de leur faire du mal… de leur faire honte… de leur faire peur…

-Bien.

Il m'étudia avec suspicion.

-Laissez-moi quelques jours pour mettre certaines choses en ordre.

-Je ne peux rester plus longtemps à Paris, j'ai délaissé mes obligations depuis des semaines, je dois retourner chez moi.

-Une semaine.

Il tourna son chapeau entre ses mains, hésitant.

-Je ne fuirai plus, je dois juste finir certaines choses.

-Je devrais vous croire ?

-Je n'ai que ma parole à vous offrir malheureusement.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Et bien campez devant chez nous si cela peut vous rassurer. Maintenant je vous demanderai de partir.

Il eut un long soupir avant d'obtempérer.

-Tenez, voici le nom et l'adresse de l'hôtel où je réside.

Il me tendit un bout de papier avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je le froissai en l'enfournant dans ma poche de pantalon. Edith l'intercepta dans l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

Elle l'obligea à lui faire face. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui parle de notre pacte, et je le voyais en mal à l'aise devant elle. Je les rejoignis à la hâte.

-Nous avons mis les choses au clair. Il ne reviendra plus nous importuner.

Il parvint à la quitter des yeux pour me dévisager avec intensité. Je ressentis violemment son amertume, son ressentiment mais je perçus aussi son soulagement.

-Alan ? Persista-telle.

Il la contourna pour ouvrir la porte, il eut un instant d'arrêt, baissant la tête vers le sol.

-Je ne veux que votre bonheur, Edith.

-Je l'ai trouvé.

-Je sais, c'est bien ça le pire.

Et il referma la porte. Elle l'observa s'éloigner à travers la vitre du salon tandis que je repartais en direction de la nurserie. Je repris là où j'en étais avant son intrusion. Je devais me hâter de finir ce que j'avais commencé. Cela allait être juste mais je devais y parvenir. Quand elle se matérialisa devant moi, je continuai mon labeur, concentré. Elle resta immobile devant moi si longtemps que je sentis ma détermination s'effriter.

-Je vais m'allonger.

Elle se détourna sans prévenir.

-Et vos emplettes ?

-Je préfère rester auprès de vous. Vous avez raison, je dois me montrer prudente.

J'y devinai un double sens.

-Il n'y a plus lieu de vous inquiéter, sortez donc prendre l'air, cela vous fera du bien. Il reste encore tant de choses à acheter pour le bébé.

-Notre bébé ne pointera son nez que dans un mois et demi. Nous avons encore du temps.

Un mois et demi !

C'était si loin. Une éternité. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, jamais je ne verrai cet enfant naitre. Cela me brisa le cœur. Je m'activai pour ne plus y penser alors qu'Edith regagnait notre chambre.

OoooO

Les jours passaient trop vite, mes nuits devenaient le lieu des pires cauchemars, plus rouges que jamais.

Ecarlates.

Edith aussi s'agitait dans son sommeil, marmonnant mon nom de temps à autre. Je restais près d'elle, caressant ses cheveux pour qu'elle s'apaise. Je lui murmurais combien je l'aimais, et j'observais inlassablement le bébé bien au chaud dans les entrailles de sa mère. Il remuait parfois quand je me surprenais à lui parler, ma bouche collée à la fine paroi qui nous séparait l'un l'autre. Quelque chose d'inédit gonflait mon cœur, me rendant aussi sensible qu'un nouveau-né. Je voulais être fort, digne, courageux. Au lieu de cela, j'étais à ramasser à la cuillère.

Je les aimais trop, c'était un fait, et je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible.

Je ne voulais pas les quitter, je ne voulais pas être un père absent, comme l'avait été le mien. En plus d'être violent et alcoolique.

Quand arriva la dernière nuit, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Edith avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne me quittait pas d'une semelle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui me tourmentait. Elle tournait autour du pot, refusant de mettre des mots clairs sur ses craintes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais je la trouvais différente et ce depuis le début de sa grossesse. Je la trouvais plus sensible, plus encline au caprice ou à la tristesse.

Je savais qu'elle devinait le problème. Son sourire avait disparu en même temps que le mien. Nous étions deux fantômes enchainés. Deux âmes mal-aimées par la vie, baignées par la mort et le malheur.

Pourtant quelque chose nous liait dans tout ce chaos.

L'amour, la vie.

Mais je devais y renoncer. Je n'avais pas tout terminé mais je savais que les choses suivraient leur cours avec le concours de ce cher Docteur. Il était temps que je le retrouve à l'endroit indiqué. Il était temps que je fasse face à mon véritable destin.

Aussi douloureux que ce fut, je m'extirpai des bras de ma femme et enfournai que le strict minimum dans une sacoche avant de quitter la chambre. Je fis escale dans la nurserie, hypnotisé malgré la pénombre par le berceau d'un blanc immaculé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un mobile tournoyait au-dessus, cliquetant dans une douce musique. Il me fallut un effort surhumain pour détourner le regard.

J'abandonnai les lieux sans me retourner.

Anéanti.

Je connus ma première expérience de la mort. Une mort lente, dans une agonie totale.

* * *

L'épilogue bientôt.


	11. epilogue

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Sissi1789,** **Nell's Utopia** pour leur review.

Dernier chapitre.

* * *

REDEMPTION

EPILOGUE

* * *

 **PDV Edith**

Parti, il était parti !

Dévastée, je n'avais pas réfléchi, je m'étais lancée à sa recherche sans prudence, sans repères, sans espoir…

Allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, je m'enfonçais dans la dépression. Notre fille était née de mon incapacité à gérer la situation, de son incapacité à me faire confiance. Il m'avait abandonnée, il nous avait abandonnées.

Et maintenant, il était mort et ma fille luttait pour sa vie.

Je n'avais pas pu la voir, en réalité, je n'en avais pas ressenti le besoin. Il la gardait loin de moi pour l'aider à survire et chaque jour passé était bon signe.

Elle devait avoir une semaine, peut-être dix jours.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne savais plus me situer, ni m'intéresser aux choses, aux gens. J'étais dans un monde sombre qui m'engloutissait. J'avais cessé de lutter contre, je n'aspirais plus qu'à rejoindre Thomas.

Une infirmière entra, m'annonça une visite.

Pas Syrielle, non, je ne pouvais plus supporter son air désolé. Elle venait presque chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait su que je me trouvais entre ces quatre murs. Ce fut elle-même qui m'annonça le décès de Thomas. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'arriver en Angleterre, victime d'un effroyable accident.

Je fis non de la tête, mais la jeune femme était déjà repartie et un bref coup porté sur la porte me prévint de l'arrivée de mon visiteur. Mon cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant Alan. C'était étrange ce regain de vie, dynamisé par une colère latente qui ne demandait qu'à éclore. Je tentai de me redresser.

-Non, restez couchée !

Il s'approcha, livide, cerné, triste.

Je parvins à m'asseoir, les yeux vrillés sur lui. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dedans car il recula. Il mit un certain temps à me parler, cherchant ses mots, fouillant la pièce des yeux comme si elle aurait pu lui être d'une quelconque utilité. J'eus une violente envie de lui hurler dessus.

Ce que je fis.

Je devins dure, cruelle, au bord de l'hystérie. Je sentis ses bras, ses mains m'entraver. Je le frappai mais la force vint à me manquer pour lutter contre lui. J'étais épuisée. Epuisée par la vie, par les nuits sans sommeil, par mon retour de couche, par le désespoir…

J'étais épuisée d'aimer un fantôme. Quand je parvenais à dormir je voyais Thomas glisser vers moi, serrer mes mains mais ce n'était qu'affabulation, mon subconscient cherchait à calmer la peine de mon cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Pleurai-je alors.

Mon visage s'enfouit dans le cou de celui qui fut jadis mon ami. Il m'étreignit mais je n'avais plus la force de l'éloigner. J'avais besoin de soutien, de chaleur, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser mon chagrin :

-Pourquoi ? Répétai-je.

-Je suis désolé.

J'eus envie de le gifler mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces au lieu de ça je continuai de dégringoler jusqu'au fond de l'abime.

-Ma fille n'a plus de père.

-Je ne voulais pas…

- _Arrêtez_ ! M'égosillai-je.

Je sentais son cœur battre aussi fort qu'un tambour, sa respiration était saccadée comme la mienne. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, piégée dans l'angoisse.

-Pardonnez-moi.

Je perçus ses larmes, sa détresse.

-Je voulais vous protéger, pas vous mettre en danger vous et votre enfant.

Je pouvais lui pardonner, je connaissais ses raisons. Je les comprenais. J'avais réalisé depuis longtemps que celui que je blâmais était en réalité mon époux. Il m'avait trahie, il ne m'avait laissé aucune explication, aucuns mots de réconfort aussi inutiles fussent-ils.

-Je vous aime tellement.

Je tressaillis à l'énoncer de ces mots à peine murmurés. C'était une chose de le savoir, c'en était une autre de l'entendre. Il n'y a avait pas de malice, pas de tricherie, que la vérité nue. Une vérité difficile à énoncer pour lui, je le devinais. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui répondre. A la place, je redressai ma tête, l'observant à travers mes propres larmes. L'instant s'éternisa dans un silence absolu, sans attente, sans espoir. Il sécha mes larmes mais elles ne cessaient de couler. Il me força à me rallonger. J'étais amorphe, hors de mon corps, sans vie.

-Comment va votre fille ?

Il ne parvenait pas à me regarder, la culpabilité suintait de tous ses pores.

-Elle va mieux. Enfin il semblerait.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais j'étais déjà ailleurs, les yeux tournés vers l'unique fenêtre. Il suffirait de l'ouvrir…

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Edma.

-C'est… un joli prénom.

-Oui…

Un mélange de son père et de sa mère. J'eus un regain de considération pour elle.

-Ma fille, murmurai-je. Pourriez-vous être son parrain ?

Cela pouvait paraitre incongru comme demande étant donné mon ressentiment mais je ne voyais pas de meilleur choix. Il restait la personne la plus douce, la plus calme, la plus attentive, la plus honnête qui soit. Il y eut un long silence. Je dus faire un effort pour me détourner de la vision de cette fenêtre. En le détaillant bien, je le trouvais usé. Il avait pris cent ans.

-Ne dites pas non.

-Je vous dois bien cela.

-Non, vous ne me devez rien, rien du tout. Je vous le demande parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Alors ?

-J'ai à vous parler, Edith.

Je me raidis.

-Je ne suis pas prête à quitter cet hôpital, ni à vous suivre aux Etats-Unis.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Pour vous ramener chez vous.

-Chez moi ?

Avais-je encore un chez moi ? Je devinai quelque chose sous son air grave. Se pourrait-il qu'il envisage de rester ici en France avec moi ? Un sacrifice qui lui ressemblerait bien. Pourtant cette idée me déplut.

-Oui. Chez vous. Au chalet.

-Vous vous trompez. Il est hors de question que j'y remette les pieds ! Je ne suis pas masochiste.

Il se retint de me dire quelque chose et soupira de plus belle, contrarié. Assis non loin de moi, il se rapprocha un peu plus et se pencha au-dessus de moi. J'étais noyée dans ses yeux, noyée dans sa peine. Il souffrait énormément, cela faisait écho en moi. Il m'était difficile de rester imperméable, insensible. Je lui en voulus de m'infliger cela.

-J'ai enfin compris, chuchota-t-il avec douleur.

Je ne saisissais pas.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ma main se crispa sur ma couverture. De quoi parlait-il ? De Thomas ? Mon regard s'horrifia.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Je l'ai fait pour vous… même si je me suis fourvoyé pour cela.

Cette dernière confidence lui coûta visiblement. Je ne savais toujours pas où il voulait en venir mais en voyant ses traits s'altérer, son regard se voiler, perdu dans les méandres d'un cauchemar intérieur, je ressentis le besoin de le ramener sur Terre. Ma main effleura sa joue. Il refit doucement surface, l'attrapa, la porta à ses lèvres. Je n'eus pas de mouvement de rejet, je restai juste prudente. J'avais peur de ressentir à nouveau des choses. Peur de m'accrocher à la vie. Je me haïssais tellement de jeter l'éponge alors que ma fille luttait pour sa vie.

Il libéra ma main à contrecœur et se leva pour attraper quelque chose dans sa poche qu'il glissa dans ma main. Un papier plié en quatre. Il quitta la chambre à reculons, malheureux. Quand la porte se referma, je dépliai le message, mon cœur eut un violent raté.

Une infirmière entra, il était temps de donner mon lait et j'étais pleine même si je ne m'en souciais guère. Je froissai le mot, le cachai dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Elle me sourit. Je tentai de le lui rendre. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, je m'efforçai de reprendre mon souffle.

J'étais au bord de la syncope.

-Vous vous sentez bien, s'alarma-t-elle ?

-Non. J'ai besoin de voir ma fille.

Elle se montra compréhensive et une fois sa besogne terminée, elle m'aida à me lever. Je tanguai quelque peu, elle me stabilisa et ouvrit la porte. Nous longeâmes un long couloir blanc pour ensuite monter à l'étage par les escaliers. A mesure qu'on approchait de la nurserie, je vacillai.

-Il faut m'aider, s'agaça l'infirmière.

Je pris sur moi, je devais aller jusqu'au bout. Des bébés pleuraient, mes seins me picotèrent à nouveau. Une autre femme accourut vers nous en nous voyant entrer dans ce lieu à l'odeur si particulière. Elle me dirigea vers une chaise à côté d'une autre maman qui allaitait et me demanda le nom de mon bébé. Elle était avenante et d'un âge avancé, on voyait sur ses traits marqués qu'elle connaissait la vie. Elle arriva une minute plus tard avec une petite chose rose emmaillotée bien chaudement.

-Elle a pris du poids, respire bien mieux et d'ici quelques jours vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec elle.

Rassurée, je tendis les bras, remplie d'une envie soudaine de la connaitre. Je la réceptionnai avec douceur et la détaillai avec étonnement, saisie par la perfection de son visage pâle, par sa ressemblance avec son père, ce qui me fit fondre. Elles s'éloignèrent pour me laisser un peu d'intimité, je pus profiter pleinement de son odeur, de sa douceur, de sa beauté, nullement incommodée par les pleurs des autres bébés, ni par la maman non loin de moi qui pouponnait.

-Edma chérie.

L'amour était de nouveau là, partout en moi, autour de moi, figé dans l'air.

-Je te demande pardon.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Je me mordis les lèvres devant tant de sincérité. Elle me sondait et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Alors je lui caressai les cheveux, aussi noirs et bouclés que ceux de son père.

Thomas…

Je me mordis la lèvre encore plus fort pour éviter de sombrer dans l'angoisse. Elle remua, tira la langue dans un mouvement de succion.

-Tu as faim ?

Je voulus la mettre au sein, la sage-femme s'interposa.

-Je vais vous aider, mais je ne vous promets pas qu'elle y arriva, elle s'est habituée au biberon.

OoooO

Assise dans le taxi qu'Alan avait fait venir, je serrais fort Edma contre moi. Elle avait deux semaines, elle était pleine de vie, de plus en plus gloutonne et éveillée. Elle dormait paisiblement, elle m'apaisait et j'en avais grandement besoin. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la vie ait pu m'épargner, qu'elle serait désormais moins difficile.

Alan était ailleurs, fixant le paysage extérieur sans conviction. Quand il était venu ce matin me chercher, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. J'avais deviné une douleur enracinée en lui, un profond malaise, un désintérêt du monde environnant. J'aurais voulu lui redonner le sourire comme il m'avait redonné le mien mais la sage-femme était entrée avec Edma et il avait fait la découverte de sa filleule. Je les avais laissés un instant, le temps de me changer et de finir de m'apprêter. A mon retour, il n'était plus là, Edma reposait dans les bras de la sage-femme qui m'attendait.

-Il vous attend dans le taxi, m'avait-elle précisé.

J'avais compris que tout cela était au-dessus de ses forces et que je ne devais pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

-Alan ?

Il marmonna un « oui très chère ? ».

-Pourquoi avoir pris tous ces risques pour monter cette mise en scène sur sa mort ?

Il se raidit, prit le temps de me répondre.

-Nous avons parlé lui et moi. Longuement. J'ai réalisé que je m'étais trompé sur certaines choses, qu'il vous aimait, qu'il était réellement prêt à purger ses fautes. Et qui étais-je après tout pour le juger ? Il m'a épargné une fois et cela aussi pesait sur ma conscience. Et puis quand j'ai su que vous étiez à l'hôpital et que votre enfant était né prématurément et luttait pour sa vie, je n'ai pas supporté d'être à l'origine de tout cela.

-Vous êtes un homme bon, vous le savez ? Et c'est mon irresponsabilité qui m'a conduite à l'hôpital, pas vous.

-Peu importe, je …

Sa main forma un poing.

-… je suis tellement las. Et je me sens tellement stupide. Toutes ces semaines à me remettre en pensant à vous, tous ces mois à vous chercher, à croire que vous étiez entre les mains du diable. Je dois me faire une raison. Je le sais maintenant.

Ma main effleura son poing.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accompagner, rentrez à votre hôtel et reposez-vous.

-Je ne serai guère rassuré si…

-Ça va aller, je vous assure.

Il hocha la tête, sans pour autant me regarder, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il retira sa main et il énonça une adresse au chauffeur. Après vingt minutes de trajet, il descendit sans un mot et régla la totalité de la course. Je me penchai vers la fenêtre que je baissai rapidement en le voyant s'éloigner sous le vent glacé de l'hiver :

-Alan !

Il s'immobilisa, son dos se vouta.

-Merci mon ami. Vous savez que je vous aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reprit sa route sans même se retourner vers moi, et mon cœur se serra violemment à l'idée que jamais je ne le reverrai.

OoooO

Devant la maison, je me hâtai vers la porte d'entrée, le chauffeur sur mes pas avec un sac de voyage qu'Alan avait eu la gentillesse de m'acquérir. Je serrai de plus belle Edma contre moi, je tremblais tellement que j'avais peur qu'elle ne tombe. Elle se réveilla et pleura.

-Non, non, ne pleure pas, ma chérie.

Le chauffeur posa le sac à mes côtés et se retira avec un léger salut dans ma direction. La porte était ouverte, je pénétrai dans les lieux, chauffée visiblement, et je fus prise de vertige. Je me rendis machinalement dans le séjour pour m'asseoir, Edma calée dans le creux de mon bras, toujours ronchonne. Une bonne odeur de ragoût flottait dans l'air, accentuant mon malaise. C'était comme si je peinais à me réveiller d'un long cauchemar.

-Thomas !

J'étais incapable de me relever, de le chercher. Il apparut sur le seuil de la pièce.

Oui, pas de doute possible, il était là, il était en vie, il était…

Du choc, je passai à l'euphorie puis à la colère. Je le vis avancer vers moi, hésitant. La peur se mélangeait au bonheur sur son visage. Ses yeux allaient frénétiquement de moi à Edma, hypnotisés. Comment faire ? Comment faire pour le rabrouer alors que je percevais son amour de manière brutale et flagrante ? Je fus bouleversée par les stigmates de notre séparation incrustés sur son visage et sa silhouette amaigrie. Il avait souffert autant que moi, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il tendit les bras vers moi et je sus que je n'aurais pas gain de cause.

Il était mon univers.

Mon fardeau.

Mon ancrage à la vie.

Mon enfer personnel.

Le père de ma fille.

Mon amour à jamais.

Tant que nous marcherions côte à côte, main dans la main, je savais que je pourrais tout supporter.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini.

Merci de m'avoir suivie.

Clarisse


End file.
